Ben 10 meets Kid Vs Kat
by Man of cartoons
Summary: When Coop and Dennis go to stop another of Kat's scheme a portal to his planet to engage an alien invasion. They cause the portal to malfunction and bring someone unexpected. The only question that is running on they're mind is he a friend or enemy. Chapter 11 is now up. i don't own the name. All rights of name and my thanks goes to Tigerleah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

(A\N: This does not involve the other Ben 10 Xovers I'm working on. I don't have an idea for the next chapter but I will finish the Danny phantom and Ben 10 Xovers. Also this takes place a week after Ben 10 secret of the omnitrix)

Chapter 1: A usual but different ending.

It was a sunny day in the house of Burt Burtonburger and his family which consists of him, his daughter Millie and his son Coop Burtonburger. He is currently making pancakes or flap jacks happily until he heard a crash from upstairs. He sighed, then leaves his pancakes and ran to Coop's room. He opened the door and saw that it was a total mess his son's bed and everything was glued to the ceiling and upside down. He saw Coop on the floor and he guessed that was the noise he heard. He ran to Coop and picked him up and checked whether he was okay.

"Dad is that you" said Coop, as he opened his eyes

"Yes Coop, are you okay and what did you do to your room" said Burt, his voice sounded caring.

"I am okay, but it was Kat" said Coop. Burt sighed in disappointment cause Coop always blamed the sweet and innocent Mr. Kat. Burt helped Coop stand up and said "Coop you can't always blame Mister Kat and before I leave go take a bath pancakes are almost ready…oh no the flapjacks." He ran out to the room before it was over cooked. Coop heard a meow from the window and saw Kat snickering and a bottle of glue at his hand. Coop could only snarl at him as Kat jumped out of the window.

After breakfast Coop and Millie got ready for school and left. In the bus Coop met his best friend and wing man Dennis at an empty sit by the window. Dennis and Coop are the only one who knew about Kat being an alien but before it was also girl named Fiona but after little space adventure Kat erased her memory and now she thinks Coop and Dennis are crazy just like everyone Kat has fooled everyone in the town.

Dennis smiled and waved to Coop. Coop walked to him and sat beside him. They talked about what happened to their morning.

"Dude that's got to be rough" said Dennis. Coop had told him about what happened earlier. Coop sighed sadly "they got to be a way to get rid of Kat." Dennis felt sorry for him. Coop always has to live with Kat torturing him and his dad not believing him and they foil all of his plans but Kat always make a comeback no matter what happens.

"So have you done the science homework." said Dennis trying to change the subject.

"Yep it's right…." Said Coop he put his hand in his hand and brought out a shredded paper "over here." He looked at the paper he worked all night and became angry not only will his teacher give him detention but his Dad will ground him for life but it seemed Coop didn't care as anger appeared on his face. He tore the paper and faced Dennis "When we get home we're getting rid of Kat one way or the other."

After school and detention, Coop and Dennis setup to look for Kat. They checked all over the house and tree house including his secret base in Millie's room and didn't find him.

"Where do you think Kat could be we've check everywhere" said Dennis exhausted.

"Not everywhere we've not checked the woods" said Coop determined. He was about go to the woods but Dennis came to his front and asked "Coop what are you going to do to Kat his an alien monster and might rip you to shreds"

"When we find him that's when I'll think of something" said Coop not thinking about what Dennis said. Dennis sighed in defeat knowing that he can't stop Coop and followed him.

When they reached a clearing in the woods they saw Kat working on a machine (A\N: I don't know how to describe the machine but it looked like the one Phineas and Ferb created the portal to mars) and was attaching some few wires. Coop without thinking ran out of their hiding place and ran to Kat yelling his name and Dennis being the one with the smarts waited so that while Coop was fighting Kat he will find a way to switch it off the machine.

Kat with his super hearing heard Coop and ran towards him hissing and both of them collided fighting each and making dust around each other. Dennis took it as the time to deactivate the machine but Kat saw him and left Coop and ran towards Dennis. Coop shouted "Dennis look out" and Dennis saw Kat and ran from him. Kat missed and activate the machine and soon there was a Purple swirl at the machine. Coop looked around and saw a big log he called Dennis and pointed the log so both of them carried it.

"Hey Kat it about time your machine is bashed and thrashed" said Coop. Coop and Dennis threw the lord at the machine causing the machine to malfunction and the purple swirl change to green.

Meanwhile in another Dimension, Ben is running from two of Dr. amino mutant toads. Earlier that day they were enjoying a nice day at a park but was ambushed by Dr. amino three mutant toads and one of them ran chased Grandpa Max and Gwen separating them from Ben while the two of them chased Ben luckily he found a scooter and used it to get away but the mutant frogs we're coming faster and his watch aka the Omnitrix was not working no matter how much he tried.

"C'mon work you stupid thing please" said Ben pleading to his watch or aka Omnitrix. The watch face pop up and he slamed it down and turned into what looked like an alien with four hands and eyes, red body and wearing his usual clothes except he was wearing black pants. The mass of the body crushed the scooter. He ran towards the two giant mutant toads and punched the first one to the other one. The two toads stood up and ran towards him. One of them release its tongue to Fourarms but he jumped out of the tongue way and landed on the toad. He picked the toad and twirl the around him and threw the toad to a far place. The second toad hit him sending him to a tree. Four arms picked up the fallen tree and used it as a baseball bat just when the toad was running towards him he waited until it was close enough and like a baseball bat he swung it at the frog sending it far to the skies. Then the Rustbucket came and Gwen came out along with Grandpa Max.

"Nice swing" said Gwen.

"So what do you guys do to the mutant toad chasing you" said four arms.

"Well we…." Said Grandpa Max but a static noise is heard up at the skies. Max, Gwen and Fourarms looked up and saw a green swirling portal. The green swirling portal shot a lightning bolt at the ground they were standing on and they fell to the ground few meters away from each other. When the green swirling portal disappeared Grandpa Max stood up with a little pain at his back and walked to Gwen. He woke up Gwen who fell unconscious and Grandpa Max helped her stand up.

"Gwen, are you okay?" asked Grandpa Max concerned.

"I'm okay Grandpa" said Gwen. She looked around and didn't see Fourarms or Ben and asked worriedly "Where's Ben."

(A\N: This story is it's crossover with Ben 10 and kid Vs Kat and does not involve the other crossovers. Please read and review. Man of action is gone for now so peace.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Chapter 2: Who is this alien?

The portal was sparking electricity and malfunctioning. Kat was trying to shut it down but when he tried to touch it a surge of electricity shocked him so high that it shot him to a nearby tree. Coop and Dennis covered their eyes because of the light was too bright from the green swirling portal.

"What do we do now Coop?" asked Dennis.

"We need to get out of here it probably going to blow" answered Coop. he and Dennis ran but a spark from the portal shot in front of them. They both look back and saw something was coming out.

"What is that?" muttered Coop that only Dennis heard him.

A red leg step out and four arms pulled out and held the sides of the portal. It came out fully to reveal a big red alien with four eyes and hands, white shirt and black pants.

Coop POV

Dennis and I stood from where we are and saw a big red alien with four eyes and big arms, white shirt and black pants and something on its shoulder that I couldn't see because of the alien's height. The alien seem to be looking around its surroundings then its eyes stared at us. It began to walk to us. I look at Dennis and both of us we're about to run when that hair-less purple freak jumped between us and the alien. Kat bowed to it and began to speak to it and point at us and I knew he was turning the alien against us but the alien seemed to be confuse he was probably not what Kat wanted. Kat then pointed at us and did that hand thing and cross his throat so without thinking for a second I jumped at that purple freak before anything else happens.

I was fighting Kat and both of us were rolling in dust then I felt a big arm pick me up and raise me to high up to the air and i saw it was the alien probably wanting to smash me himself but I not going down that easily and I began to punch him but I only push air then the alien spoke.

"Hey kid can you explain where am I?"

Fourarms POV

The last thing I remembered before holding this kid was when I was with Grandpa and my cousin Gwen then suddenly I was sucked up or whatever you can describe and came out through a machine. I thought somehow Doctor Animo must have teleported me but then I looked at my surroundings then I knew I was in somewhere that looked weird. I saw two boys standing in front of the machine I just came out and decided to walk to them to ask them where I am. They're seem to be ready to run probably of how I looked but then the most ugliest cat that I have ever seen jumped between me and the two boys and began to talk to me like it could talk and did a hand move that mean that I should kill them. Then the one of the boys jumped on the Kat and both of them started fighting each other in a cloud of dust.

I got a bit angry so I picked up the kid and asked "Hey kid do you know where I am?"

Dennis POV

The alien asked where he was meaning that whatever Kat was doing he did not mean to bring this guy. So to make sure to make peace for once without fighting I answered "You're in the woods not too far from civilization." The alien dropped Coop gently and walked to me. I was a bit frightened when he came his body blocked he blocked the sun and his shadow rest on me.

"Thanks for telling me" said the alien. So to talk to him and make sure if he was a friend or enemy I asked.

"Excuse me…um"

"Fourarms" replied the alien.

"Where do you come from?" I asked.

He was about to reply but then Coop walked to me scratched up all over his body like always but then again its usual for him. He asked the alien to excuse us.

"Dennis what are you doing?" said Coop.

"I trying to get us from getting crushed" said Dennis.

"Let me tell you one thing and one thing is" said Coop then yelled at the last part "ALIENS ARE EVIL!" then we heard a cough and look back and saw Fourarms with his arms crossed and looking at us that pretty much says he heard us. Coop was about to say something when suddenly a something was shot at us and we were stuck in a bubble. Coop and I tried to get out by kicking or pushing but we we're stuck for sure.

Then the feline Kat walked between us and Fourarms probably we should have remembered that a few minutes ago we were stopping his machine which has shut down. He then handed Fourarms some card board papers.

Fourarms POV

A weird purple hair-less cat handed me a few cardboard and I took it. I looked at it and it showed a bunch of drawings. The first one looked like a cheap drawing of me, everyone and the background. I flipped the paper and it showed me coming out of that machine apparently I was transport to what may be another universe. I would have been psyched but when I flipped over it showed him(the cat) destroying the machine and my only hope back home.

"What do you want?" I simply said.

He pointed the two boys that are in a bubble and did the hand goes over his throat meaning I was to kill them. So I was faced with a decision either kill the boys and get back home or I don't and he destroys my only hope to my universe. Men this stinks.

(A\N: It seems Fourarms is in a big decision. So what will happen next. To know what happened keep in the next chapter wait until I update. Please read and review)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Chapter 3: My decision

Coop POV

Dennis and I are stuck in some kind of bubble and can't get out. I knew who it was and it was that fiend Kat. He went to Fourarms and handed him some card boards and he looked at them. I saw Kat do that hand over throat thing meaning he wants Fourarms to kill us. I felt trap in this bubble and all I could do was blame myself for not seeing this coming, but one thing I know is you can never trust an alien no matter which species they are from.

Dennis POV

Coop and I are waiting for what Fourarms to will do since we have no other choice cause we are in a bubble. I may not know Fourarms but I can tell he is a nice guy who had to face a decision to either kill us or lose his chance of going home.

Kat POV

This may be my chance of finally getting rid of that slime ball Coop and his companion Dennis. All this alien has to do is squish them like flies.

Fourarms POV

I keep looking at the cat and the two boys and decided to….

Nobody POV

Fourarms dropped the card boards and walked up to Coop and Dennis who are still in the bubble. He raised his hand and formed a fist in the air. Both Coop and Dennis closed their eyes in wait of what is coming to them but they felt nothing and opened their eyes and saw Fourarms instead of killing them tear the bubble and letting them free.

"Let me tell you something Kat" said Fourarms as turned back to face Kat "No one messes with Ben and don't get the ten"

Kat began to shiver in fear and tried to run but Fourarms grabbed him and said "Let me introduce you to all ten beating starting with one" and used him as a slingshot and fling him to a tree.

"Two" said Fourarms, he threw Kat high up in the air and when he came down he punched him at his stomach and Kat hit the same tree of the first beating and he made a small size hole of himself on the tree.

"Three" said fourarms, he tackled Kat to the ground and stepped on him with one foot.

"Four" said Fourarms, he used Kat tail and tied it on a branch and began punching him like a punching bag.

"Five" said Fourarms, he put him on his teeth and began to chew him like gum.

"six" said Fourarms, he formed him to a ball and threw him to a tree and he bounce back.

"Seven" said Fourarms, he set Kat on the ground and rolled on him with his body.

"Eight" said Fourarms, he stretched Kat from his right shoulder to his left leg.

"Nine" said Fourarms, he put Kat in his armpit and squeezed him.

While all the nine beatings were going on Coop and Dennis had been watching the torture Kat was suffering.

Dennis POV

I am watching Fourarms beating Kat and I must say that Kat must really be in pain but I'm sure he will be alright. I hope.

Coop POV

I was watching Kat being given all ten smack down and if I can tell you one thing I wish was I was fourarms using him as a bouncy ball.

Normal POV

"And for ten will be decided by this two" said Fourarms, he pointed at Coop and Dennis. Coop had a smile on him but it disappeared when he saw Kat beaten up and for the first time felt sorry for him.

"Stop" yelled Coop and he ran to fourarms "I appreciate what you did to Kat, but you can't keep beating him up like that no matter how much he deserved it"

"Very well" said Fourarms "I guess I went over drive huh?"

"Over drive is a big word to what you did to Kat" said Dennis as he walked to fourarms.

Suddenly a big tree branch hit Fourarms knocking him through some trees. Coop and Dennis turned to see Kat panting angrily and panting. He made his nails come out sharper that usual and ran towards Fourarms.

"Coop we got to help him" said Dennis worriedly.

"He can do fine" said Coop calm "you saw how he beat Kat and he can do it again"

"Yeah but now his going to feel the wrath of Kat" said Dennis as he became more worried.

"You got a point" said Coop, he and Dennis followed the part of destruction and found Fourarms in a fighting stance and Kat had another big tree branch.

Coop and Dennis stood and saw that Fourarms clothes were with scratches. Both of them charged at each other and fought all out.

"Stop" yelled Coop but he was ignored as Fourarms threw Kat who was on his face off and began to pant.

Suddenly, the hourglass on his shoulder began to beep and flashing red.

"Not…. now" panted Fourarms as he was engulfed by a red light turning him back to Ben.

Coop, Dennis and Kat became wide-eyed in shock.

Dun, dun, dun. What will happen next find out either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. The nine beating to Kat was what I would do to him after when Kat erased Fiona memory. Until then I am Man of too much cartoons. Peace and please review about what you think about the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Chapter 4:

Coop and Dennis have seen a lot for ten years olds and had done things considered the impossible. They have face Kat, and Kat entire planet, but seeing an alien bigger and stronger turn to a small kid about their age was a whole new level of alien wierdness.

"I know how this looks but, I can explain" said Ben. But Kat just charged towards him with his nail sharp luckily Ben saw him and jumped out of his way and began to run for his life.

Ben ran pass Coop and Dennis as Kat began to chase him. Coop and Dennis still confuse, but are not willing to let Kat hurt another kid ran after them.

"Coop, how are we going to stop Kat?" said Dennis as they were running.

"By giving him taste of his own medicine" said Coop with an idea. When they got to Kat and Ben, Kat had already tied Ben to a tree and was about to use his sharp killer nails on him.

"Keep Kat busy" said Coop as he ran off. Dennis knowing he shouldn't argue about how dangerous it will be and began to yell at Kat.

"Hey you ugly Kat" yelled Dennis to Kat "you stink like a stunk, in fact you stink more than a stunk."

Dennis insults cut Kat attention from Ben and he ran towards Dennis. Dennis stood there with his eyes closed and waited for the pain he was going to get by Kat, but he didn't feel anything so he open his eyes and saw Kat in a purple bubble. He looked beside him and saw Coop with a purple gun. Coop walked up to Ben and Dennis followed.

"If we untie you will explain who you are?" said Coop to Ben as he untied him.

"Sure" answered Ben. Coop and Dennis untied him. Ben looked behind him and yelled to them "look out" and push them out of the way.

Kat had broken out of the bubble and ran towards Ben, Dennis and Coop, but Ben pushed them out of the way and slammed his watch and his body was engulfed in green light and he began to grow hair all over his body, he grew large teeth and his eyes went into his body and when the transformation was done he looked like a big yellow alien dog with no eyes and large sharp teeth. Kat stopped at his tracks and began to run away, but Wildmutt jumped in front of him and hit him with his left hand and Kat slammed to a tree. Kat took that advantage to try and escaped and climbed up to the tree and jumped from one tree to another till he couldn't be seen by anyone.

When Kat left Dennis walked up to wildmutt despite Coop protest and touched his head to check if he was actually Ben and not an alien dog with no intelligence. Then the hourglass on his shoulder began to flash red and made a beeping sound and engulfed Ben. Dennis removed his hand when Ben turned back to himself.

"Thanks you guys" said Ben now back to his normal self "if you guys didn't untie me I would have been cat food"

"No problem" said Dennis and began to introduce themselves "you know my name is Dennis and.." he pointed to Coop who was now beside him "and that's is my best friend Coop burtonburger and you are?"

"The name is Ben Tennyson" answered Ben to Dennis question.

"I don't need to rush into things but.." said Coop "how did you did you turn into those two aliens"

"Only if you can explain to me who that cat was" said Ben as brought out his hand to Coop.

"Deal" accepted Coop as he accepted Ben hand offer.

(A\N: Sorry about that the story is short, but I just need to stopped there for a good cliffhanger. Please review about what you think about the chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Chapter 5: introductions

Coop and Dennis had taken Ben to Coop home. On the way, they have told Ben about themselves and everything about their life.

"So his name is Kat" asked Ben, they had just finished explaining to him about Kat. they took a sit in Coop's room. Ben was sitting on a push cushion, Coop was sitting on a couch and Dennis was sitting at a plain wooden chair.

"Or Mr. Kat to other people" added Coop.

"And he lives here?" Ben asked Coop and Dennis.

"Yep" Dennis answered then he notice something about Ben "Hey have you notice that you're getting shorter?" Ben looked at his body and screamed.

"What is happening to my body?" he asked scared. He looked at his hands and notice it had changed in a dimension way. Coop wasn't sure about it because he was sure that Ben was bigger than them. Ben began to get shorter almost to Coop and Dennis height, but he was only two feet taller than them.

"Don't freak out Ben" said Dennis trying to calm Ben then a thought occurred to him "Didn't you come from another dimension through Kat's portal"

"Well….yeah" he answered still a bit scared.

"How was your own dimension like" Dennis asked Ben.

"Well one thing for sure was that the people in my dimension were taller that you guys." replied Ben.

"Then don't you see. In your dimension you guys are different in appearance and height, but when you got our Dimension your body began to adjust to ours" Dennis explained.

"So if you by any chance get back to your dimension you should return back to normal" Coop added now getting what Dennis was saying. Ben was relief, but he became sad when a thought occurred to him.

"Dude, why are you sad" said Coop.

"It just that I may never get home" replied Ben with a sad face. Coop remembered what he said and he was ashamed of himself for making Ben lose hope.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said" said Coop then he said "Dennis and I will help you get home."

"Yeah, we got your back, Ben" Dennis added.

"Thanks guys" said Ben feeling better that he was not alone.

"So you never told us how you were fourarms and that alien dog" asked Coop trying to change the topic. Ben became excited and began to explain.

"This is the omnitrix" said Ben as he pointed the watch on his wrist "With this I can turn into more than ten super cool aliens." He began to explain to them about how he got the watch and his adventures, but unknown to them a certain evil alien cat was watching through one of the mini cameras he had hidden in the house. He began to listen to what Ben was telling Coop and Dennis about the Omnitrix and he was impressed.

Kat POV

After I was humiliated by that idiot Coop, his stupid sidekick Dennis and their new ally Ben. I ran back to my lab and had managed to fix my wounds caused by the boy and now my wounds had healed and I was feeling better. I began to look through the cameras I had hidden in the house and selected the one that had Coop, Dennis and the boy I had learned is called Ben and listened to their conversation. They began to talk about me and then talked about how the boy body was adjusting to our dimension and I was bored out of my mind to the point I was thinking about shutting the camera off when he began to tell them about the watch he called the Omnitrix and what the thing can do. I indeed found it interesting that a watch that powerful was on the arms of a mere human and not with me using it for my own evil purposes. The boy Ben began to narrate about the enemies he had face with his grandpa and his cousin whose names I didn't bother to remember. When he was done I knew that I had to inform my commander so I turned the screen off and activate the big screen in my lab and called in my commander.

"What is it now agent" asked my commander as his face came into view "I hope the teleportation portal pod is ready." I became nervous knowing he was going to yell at me for what Coop and his companions did this time.

"Well about that, sir" I said nervously "The human Coop and his sidekick Dennis destroyed it." As soon as I finished, he began to yell at me and calling me an unfit agent. But I had to tell him about what had happened.

"Well, excuse me sir, but I'm not done explaining" I said to my commander. So I continued "when the scum Coop and his sidekick tried to destroy it. The machine malfunctioned and brought out an alien from another dimension."

"And why should I care about an alien" my commander asked.

"This alien was big and strong" I continued like he never asked me that question "and I tried to get the alien to destroy Coop and Dennis, but it turned on me and gave me a very rough beating" I was interrupted by my boss.

"That is because you are a failure" he yelled at me.

"But, I got valuable information about the alien" I said so he can hear me out.

"As I was saying" I said continuing from where I was interrupted "I attacked it when I got the chance. But, it fought back and we were equally matched until Coop and Dennis who were trying to stop us but we fought anywhere. Then I got a surprise I had never seen. The alien turned back to a kid." I notice my boss face and I knew he didn't believe me.

"after that I chase him and tied him to a tree so I can finish him off, but Coop and his sidekick tried to stop me by using my trap bubble gun, and I was stuck for a while until I broke free, by then Coop and his sidekick had released the boy. I charged at them ready to do some serious damage to them. But suddenly the boy pressed the watch on his wrist and he transformed into some kind of alien dog and I tried to escaped, but he push me to a tree and I took that chance and ran off" I explained. My boss only got angry the more.

"Stop telling me lies, agent" he yelled.

"I am telling the truth commander" I tried to convince him "give me a chance and I will prove to you that I am telling the truth."

"Very well agent, commander out." He said then the screen went off. I left my lab so that I may obtain evidence.

(A/N: Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate the reviews and I will update sooner. Please review what you think about the chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

(A/N: sorry for not updating quickly as I said before. My cousin is living at my home for week, so I may not be able to update sooner.)

Chapter 6: Meet the Burtonburgers

Coop and Dennis had just finished listening to Ben telling about the Omnitrix and his adventures.

"Dude your life is like a popular TV show" exclaimed Coop in excitement. Ben felt the appreciation that he had made new friends and told his adventures to them. It even made him fill better.

"Thanks guys" said Ben. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and it showed that it was seven thirty in the night "Hey guys it's getting late so I'm going." He walked up out of the room leaving Coop and Dennis confuse. They stood up from their room and ran after Ben and met him in the hallway.

"Wow, where are you going" said Coop confuse.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I can find an alley or someplace to sleep. Coop and Dennis looked at each other and nodded to each other with a smile like their read each other minds.

"You can stay at Coop home" said Dennis.

"Yeah, I don't mind" Coop added. Ben was not expecting them to let him stay at Coop's home, but he was glad he had great friends like Coop and Dennis

"But, what about your dad?" asked Ben. Coop didn't want to worry him about his dad.

"I know what to tell him" assured Coop "Just follow my lead."

Coop, Dennis and Ben walked down the stairs and met Burt Burtburger who was reading a newspaper.

"Hey, dad" said Coop trying to get Burt attention.

"Yes, son" replied Burt as he put down the newspaper. He looked behind him and saw Dennis and a boy he hadn't seen before.

"Whose, your friend, Coop" asked Burt.

"This is my friend" said Coop as he pointed to Ben "Ben."

"Hi, my name is Burt Burtonburger" said Burt introducing himself to Ben "I'm sure Coop have already told you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Burtonburger" said Ben.

"Hey, Dad I was wondering if Ben could stay" asked Coop, knowing that now was the time to ask.

"Why should we let Ben stay doesn't he have a home" asked Burt.

"He is actually a friend of mine from…" said Coop as he looked to Ben to complete his sentence .

"Bellwood" added Ben.

"We met in a video web chat room and ever since then we were friends" he continued.

"Oh, really I didn't know you had a computer" said Burt suspiciously. Coop then remembered that he doesn't have a computer. He looked to Dennis for a way to help him explain to his dad.

"Well…. That… is because we used…. my computer" said Dennis nervously. Coop and Ben thought about face palm themselves for his cover up.

"Okay" said Burt believing them. Coop, Dennis and Ben looked at him in disbelief and cheered in happiness.

"Thanks Dad" cried Coop thanking Burt. They ran up the stairs to Coop's room, but they didn't hear Burt mutter something.

"That has got to be the worst lie you could come up with Coop" muttered Burt to himself as he continued reading the newspaper.

Coop, Dennis and Ben were walking to Coop's room when their met Millie and Mr. Kat.

"Hey, Coop. who is your friend" asked Mille referring to Ben.

"This is Ben" replied Coop, he pointed to Millie "Ben, this is my sister Millie"

"You didn't introduce Mister Kat" said Millie. Coop, Dennis and Ben looked at Kat who was sitting on the ground pretending to be an innocent cat.

Coop sighed in boredom and said "Ben this is Kat" he pointed to Kat "and Kat this is Ben." He knew that Kat already knew Ben, but he didn't want to tell Millie about something she won't believe.

"There was it so hard" asked Millie sarcastically.

"Whatever Millie" replied Coop. Coop, Dennis and Ben left Millie and Kat and walked into Coop's room and shut the door closed.

"It's good you're staying Ben." said Dennis.

"Yeah I know a lot of things we can do" said Coop excitedly.

"Like what?" asked Ben.

Coop POV

After our little conversation, we played my new car racing game, luckily it had a third control pad, so Ben could use. During the car racing, I raced to the finished line and won.

"Yea, I won!" I cheered happily.

"You only won because you know the game" said Dennis and Ben nodding in agreement.

"You may be right" I said "let's try two out of three." Dennis and Ben agreed and we continued playing. I won again and again that Dennis and Ben accused me for using a cheat code.

"I guess luck is on my side" I calmly said. I looked at Ben as he used his right hand to the Omnitrix.

"Ben, what are you doing?" I asked Ben, he may be a friend, but I think he would try and use one of his aliens on me. Ben gave me a grin look and twist the face of the watch and slammed it down. He was engulfed in a green light for a few seconds before the green light faded and he was replaced by an alien I had never seen. (A/N: Sorry, but I don't know how to describe upgrade)

"Wow, what are you now?" asked Dennis.

"This is upgrade" said Ben introducing his alien self "now let's get back to the game." I looked at Dennis to check if we should continue, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the game.

My car was in the lead and behind mine was Dennis when suddenly a car that looked like Upgrade in a car body drove past ours and was in the lead. I looked at where Ben was supposed to be, but he was not there, then suddenly I heard upgrade voice in the screen.

"Looking for me?' asked Upgrade in the TV screen. I looked at the screen closely and saw that it was really upgrade in the video game.

"How are in the video game?" asked Dennis probably surprised as I.

"Remember earlier, I told you about an alien that can control technology" said Ben. Dennis and I nodded.

"Well, this is the alien I was talking about" said Upgrade. After he said that, I got my confidence back knowing he was going to try and use upgrade to his advantage.

"Don't think you can win me with Upgrade." I said as I increased my car speed to Ben.

"Yea, but this time I will" said Dennis.

We continued playing. Then suddenly my car began to slow down and I was confuse.

"Hey, why is my car slowing down." I asked confused.

"I don't know about you Coop, but I just gained extra speed" said Dennis excited. Upgrade and Dennis drove fast and both were almost to the finished line while my car only drove slowly. I then knew that it had to be Upgrade.

"Hey, Ben are you the one making my car drive too slow" I asked suspiciously.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Ben sarcastically. They were close to the finish line.

"Leave my car alone" I said.

"Not yet" said Ben as he crossed the finish line first and Dennis behind him.

"Now you can go" said Ben letting my car to speed fast and cross the finish line last. I tossed the control pad to the screen with frustration. The screen then became black as Upgrade came out and the screen returned back to normal.

"Well, that was fun" said Upgrade.

"Yeah" said Dennis "even if I didn't cross the finish line first it was still fun." They looked at me with a smirk on their face, well actually it was Dennis face that I could understand.

"Hey that wasn't fair" I said frustrated. They began to laugh at me.

"Well, you did cheat as well. Admit it" said Dennis. The Omnitrix hourglass began to beep and flashed red and he was engulfed in red light and was back to normal.

"C'mon, we were just messing with you" said Ben. I thought about it and I guess they were telling the truth I did cheat on the games and beside it was funny. I laugh with them.

"Well, it's getting late. It's time for me to go home Coop." said Dennis. He waved bye to us and left my room. Ben and I played video games for a while before we heard our calling us for dinner.

Normal POV

Unknown to them, just outside the window was a camera with mechanical wings. The camera flew to another open window and went through a cat play house and entered what was a lab. The camera landed on a big computer screen and a wire came out from to the computer and plugged itself to the camera. The screen came on and showed Kat Commander on the screen.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow" said Kat commander. A certain evil alien cat came out of the shadow to show himself.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow?" asked Kat.

"Meow, meow, meow" replied Kat commander before his screen then went out. Kat stood there a bit worried on, but he shook his head and laughed evilly.

(A/N: to find out what Kat and his commander conversation was wait for the next chapter. Please review)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

(A/N: Thanks for reviewing my story. And now here is the chapter you have been waiting for.)

Chapter 7: Meet the Burtonburgers part 2

Ben POV

Coop and I were called for dinner time by his dad. We went out of the room, but I could have sworn that I saw something out of the window. I shrugged the thought and followed Coop down the stairs and came to the kitchen/dining table. Coop and I took a seat beside each other, his sister Millie was already there and was sitting at a chair across the table and mister Burtonburger was putting bacon and eggs on the plates that were in front of us.

"Aw men" complained Coop "why are we eating Bacon and eggs?" coop asked. Mister Burtonburger took a sit beside Millie.

"I had a hard day at the house of swap." Mister Burton burger replied "apparently something was stolen from the house of swap." He took a bit from his bacon.

"Hey, Ben now that you are going to stay with us for how many days?" asked Coop's dad

"I'm planning on staying for two months" I replied.

"Yes, tell me more about yourself." asked coop's dad. That got me nervous; I couldn't tell that I kick alien butts. He'll think I'm crazy.

"Well I'm a C+ student, I'm the star of football in my school and I can ride a bike" I responded. He looked at me in an unsure way, but he moved on to another question.

"How is your town like." asked mister burtonburger. I looked at Coop not because of the questions his dad was asking, but because I needed to see how Coop is thinking of the sudden questions from his dad. He seemed to be eating his bacon and eggs calmly. I looked at mister burtonburger who was waiting for my answer.

"My town is a very normal town" I answered with a fake smile. Coop's dad was about to ask another question when Millie remembered someone.

"Hey, where's mister Kat?" asked Millie. In my mind I thought about what he could be doing. I knew that now that I live here I should be careful with that Kat around now.

"I'm sure he'll be down soon Millie" responded Mister Burtonburger "he's probably sleeping."

"Okay" said Millie taking her father assurance. She looked at me with does eyes of hers and pointed to the Omnitrix.

"What is that thing on your wrist?" asked Millie. I could hear someone gasping for air; I turned to Coop and saw trying to cough out something. He must have swallowed some bacon by mistake. He managed to swallow it down and continued breathing normal. I then returned back to my worries.

Kat POV

I was working on another invention. One that will help me in my new goal my commander has commanded me to do.

Flash back begin: Few minutes ago.

The computer plugged in the camera and my commander appeared.

"The videos you have uploaded are incredible" said my commander.

"What do you want me to do now?" I asked.

"Deliver the watch to me, Kommander out" my Commander said before signing out.

Flash back end.

I completed my invention and did my evil laugh. I brought my invention out of the shadows. It looked like a normal grappling hook, but with this it can hack into the Omnitrix and bypass the codes allowing the watch to come off his wrist. I heard Millie's voice in one of my mini screens.

"Hey, where is mister Kat?" I heard Millie ask.

"I'm sure he will be down Millie" the father replied "he probably sleeping." I watched clearly and heard Millie ask about the Omnitrix. My stomach growled indicating I need to eat my tenth bowl of fishy frisky bits. I opened a hatch on the wall and put the grappling hook inside. I walked out of the lab and went down stairs.

Ben POV

I was still seating there nervously, but I had to answer so that they won't get suspicious. An old lie my grandpa once used came to me.

"It's a watch that my grandpa got from Japan for me." I answered. I hoped that there wouldn't think that I was lying because that can cause me a lot of more trouble.

"What can it do" Millie asked. I looked at my plate and noticed that I hadn't even eaten it yet. I ate a few bites trying to hide the nervousness creeping in me. 'Wow, she asks a lot of questions.' I thought.

"Well, it can display some weird icons and only show green lights" I answered. I heard a meow and turned behind me to see Kat walking to Millie. Kat sat on Millie's lap and did a cute face for her.

"Uh, you must be hungry." Millie said. Kat jumped off her laps and walked to a bowl. Millie collected a cereal of what looked like a Kat food with little fishes in them from the table and poured all of it in Kat bowl.

"There, you go Mr. Kat." said Millie happily "enjoy." She walked back to the chair and ate her bacon and eggs. Coop and his family continued eating their bacon and eggs, which was a big relief because I didn't know how long I could lie. I looked at Kat a bit suspicious and continued eating my bacon and eggs.

After dinner, Coop and I went back to his room. He got a bathe and changed to his PJ. As for me I just sat on a chair and was thinking about my dimension. How were Gwen and Grandpa doing without me?

"Hey, what are you thinking" I heard Coop asking me. I saw him set up a sleeping bag on the ground.

"I'm just having a few thoughts of how my grandpa and cousin will be without me" I answered.

"I'm sure they are looking for you" said Coop "But, don't worry Dennis and I will help you get that portal repaired." I felt a bit better and walked to the sleeping bag. I gave Coop a look that said 'I am to sleep in that thing.'

"I'll talked to dad about setting up another bed under mine." He replied like he read my mind. I entered the sleeping bag while Coop got into his bed.

"Good night Ben" said Coop with a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Goodnight Coop." I replied before falling asleep.

Kat Pov

Millie was sleeping on her bed while I got off the bed and went into my lab. I activate the screen that showed Ben and Coop sleeping. I brought out my weapon and faced the screen.

"Soon Ben Tennyson" I said "Soon your Omnitrix will be mine"

"Meow, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," I laughed evilly.

(A/N: sorry for not updating. I had writers block for a while, but I conquered it. What will happen next? You just have to wait until I update. Please review)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Chapter 8: A surprise

Ben POV

I felt someone tapping me probably trying to wake me up. I shrugged my shoulder to show the person to stop. I heard the door open and close and I guessed that the person was done trying. A few moments later I felt wet water on my hand and that woke me up.

"Hey!" I yelled as I saw Coop standing beside me with a grin "what was that for."I removed my hand from the cup and wiped the water off.

"Well, one you were going to miss breakfast" said Coop with a smirk "number two, was because of yesterday video game and three is that you will be late for school." I understood the first and second part, but I couldn't believe what he meant by the last part.

"ha ha ha ha " I laughed nervously.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Coop with a smirk.

"You said I'll be l late for school" I answered and became a bit concern "I'm not going to school….right?"

"Of course you are" replied Coop as he left the room and me shocked.

Cue Ben theme song

Coop and Millie were waiting at the front door for Ben. According to Burt, he said that anyone that is a kid living under his roof should go to school for better education. Ben was pretty sure that he just wanted the kids to leave so he could have peace and quiet.

"Hey, Ben what's taking you so long!" Yelled Coop. Burt came to the front door dragging Ben by his legs and Ben was holding the kitchen table.

"Just let go!" yelled Burt dragging Ben off the table. Ben surrounded and let go of the table.

"Fine." said Ben with a sad tone.

Ben POV

The bus arrived for us to enter, so we can go to school. Coop and Millie said bye to Mr. Burtonburger. I walked to the door of the bus, I thought about the fact that I was going to school while I was in summer vacation yesterday. I entered the school bus and it close. I saw Coop and Dennis on a sit waving at me with smiles on their faces. I walked up to them and sat down and set the green bag I was carrying.

"How are you, Ben?" asked Dennis.

"I'm fine" I answered with a sad look. I could see Dennis was worried about me "Look, I'm not thrilled about going to school okay."

"Why?" asked Coop.

"In my dimension, now is summer vacation. I wasn't expecting to begin school in the middle of July." Answered Ben

"Dude, they is no need to worry" said Coop assuring me.

"Yeah" added Dennis "our school is great. There are no bullies and no mean teachers"

"Unless you count the time Old lady Munson was a teacher." said Coop recounting a former event that occurred before. I heard what Coop say about a woman called old lady Munson and I became curious. I thought that since I am stuck in this dimension, I as well know the people in this town.

"Who is Old lady Munson "I asked. I heard gasped everyone in the bus gasp including the bus driver and except Millie. 'whoever this old lay Munson is must really scare them' I thought.

"She is the scariest person on the earth" said a boy in a blue sweeter, a brown hair and brown shorts.

"Yeah she is evil its self." said another boy with a green hat with a letter 'H' on it, a few freckles on both his cheecks, he also has brown hair that comes out of his hat which I can't see his eyes, he wears a red shirt and brown shorts.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. The two boys come out of their seat and stand beside me.

"I'm Lorne, the coolest person in Bootsville." answered the brown head boy.

"And I'm Harley, his brother and cameraman" added the green hat boy.

"Why are you staying with catboy and his friend" asked Lorne. I could tell that by his appearance and pride (that is if he has any) that he was a boy that consider himself cool, he reminds me of those two knuckle heads back at my dimension.

"In rather stay with Coop and Dennis than hangout with losers like you two!"I snapped "and don't call Coop catboy ever again!"

"Or what" Lorne countered. That got me angry, I set my hands to slam the watch, but Coop held my hand to let me know I shouldn't. I agreed with him and not slam the watch.

"Whatever…watchboy." said Lorne as he and Harley walked back to their seat. The entire bus laughed at me until we got to the school. I felt awful, I just had a start to finally be accepted to a school and I had just gotten an entire bus full of kids laughing at me.

Everyone got out of the door including Coop, Dennis ad I, we got into the school and were in the hall way.

"Here is your locker." Said Coop with a piece of paper on his hand "number 277, your locker isn't too far from Dennis and I" coop looked at me and must have known about what I was thinking.

"Don't mind Lorne and Harley" said Coop comforting "they aren't much trouble here. So let head to our class." I decided to leave that thought behind and followed Coop to a science lab.

Coop took a sit beside Dennis while I gave a paper that Mr. Burtonburger had given me earlier to the science teacher. He took the paper and pointed me to a seat with a girl with brown eyes, brown russet hair, a pink theme dress and a head band.

"Please welcome our newest student, Benjamin Tennyson." announced the science teacher. I looked around the room and saw everyone getting ready for the class; I looked beside me and saw the girl looking at me creepily.

"Hi, my name is Phoebe" said the introducing herself.

"Today class, we are going to try dissecting a frog." Announced the science teacher "on the table you will find a frog right in front of you." I looked at the table and he was right it was a dead frog.

The class later went fine unless you can count an alive frog jumping into Lorne's mouth (which was really funny). We went to caterferia and got our food. The lunch lady dropped a brown food on my plate.

"So where do we sit?" I asked. Coop pointed at an empty table and we took a sit there.

"How do you like the school so far, Ben?" asked Dennis. I took a sip of the carton milk.

"Well, beside the strange lab partner staring at me all through the class, I could say it's nice." I answered.

"Don't worry about….." said Coop when he was interrupted by a voice from the time I was in the class lab.

"Beeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn" squeaked Phoebe as she walked towards us and took a seat. I saw Coop was sweating, maybe from nervousness. I was not relaxed as I used to be earlier because of Phoebe. She kept on asking question about me and tried ways to touch me without me knowing. I made an excuse that I needed to use the toilet and ran out of the cafeteria.

I kept running through the hallways, I forgot that I didn't know the way to the toilet. I stopped running and began to pant, I heard a swooshing sound heading towards me and knowing when to dodged things mostly when I am being attacked by aliens, I jumped out of way and fell to the ground. I looked at what was meant to hit me and it appeared to be has grappling hook attached to a rope. I looked at where the direction of the rope and saw Kat with a grappling gun in his hands.

"Kat!" I yelled. He riled in back the hook in the grappling gun and targets it at me. I got up as fast as I could before he could fire again and ran into the bathroom which I had been looking for. I ran to the lab at the end of the room. Kat kicked the door off its handle and pointed the grappling gun at me. I looked both ways trying to figure out how I could escape until I saw the Omnitrix on my wrist; I could facepalm myself for being so stupid if I wasn't in a situation like this. I slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light.

Kat POV

I had the boy cornered. He tried looking around to escape, but he couldn't escape. I was about to fire the grappler hook assess override at him when he slammed the Omnitrix and was engulfed in green light. The light was too much for me eyes so I covered it. When he light faded I saw a plant alien before me instead of the boy. I shot the hook at him, but he expected it and jumped to the ceiling.

He stretched his hand towards me. I riled the hook back in and jumped out of the way. The plant alien retracts his hand back and jump down to the floor.

"You want a second round, you got it" he said and shot his hand at me. He grabbed me by his hand and flings one of the bathroom doors open to reveal the human faeces disposal.

"Time for you to get a swirly." He said with a smirk. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he had me good. I managed to bring my hand out which had the grappler and shot it the hourglass on his chest. The grappler began to do its function which was to pass through the fire walls and the bypass codes of the Omnitrix. The plant alien began to scream in pain and ripped the hook off the hourglass, interrupting it before it could finish and threw me to the wall. He was engulfed in green light and he was a big mutt again. I was not going to run away like last time not until I have the Omnitrix in my possession.

"Come get me" I snickered. Thebig mutt jumped at me, but I jumped out of the way. He ran at me and headpud me knocking me out of the bathroom and to a locker. I stood up with a bit pain on my back, but I shrugged it off. I brought my sharp nails and was in my fighting stance. He mutt ran at me growling as I jumped out of his way and landed on top of a locker. I jumped off the locker and towards him, but he caught me and threw me to the ground still holding me. I inserted my nails at his hand until he let go. I rolled out of the way and used my super strength to carry a locker and swung it at him.

Ben POV

I was knocked out of the doors of the school and was filling a lot of pain. Apparently, the Kat is stronger than I thought. He ran out of doors and jumped at me with those his sharp killer nails at me. I jumped at him while he was at the air and because I was bigger than him I nailed him to the ground. I heard the doors open and saw the students including Millie, Coop and Dennis there watching me holding Kat to the ground.

"Kat!" cried Millie as she ran towards me. I jumped out of her way releasing Kat and landed on the school rooftop and growled in frustration before I ran off.

Dennis POV

Coop and I stood there still shocked at what had happened. A few minutes ago, we were trying to ignore around Phoebe when we heard growling and other noises and now we are here. I looked beside me and saw Harley with a camera probably just filmed what happened.

"I got everything Dude" said Harley confirming my thought.

"Cool, Dude" replied Lorne. We were later directed back to our classes. The teachers and principal did not believe which was a good thing. Coop had sneaked behind Lorne and Harley when there were trying to tell the principal that there had proof. He pressed the reset button on the camera and walked back to me. We watched as Lorne and Harley were dumbstruck at seeing that their video was gone. Coop and I did a Hi five and got back to science class which was our next class. We sat at our usual seat and later saw Ben walking through the door. He didn't looked bruised or anything.

"Ben, what happened" asked Coop.

"I'll explain later." answered Ben. He took a seat by Phoebe while trying to ignore her presence.

(A/N: Thanks for the review strong guy 159. I was feeling like discontinuing the story, but you inspired me to know that people was still reading this. Please review)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Chapter 9: A plan.

(A/N: sorry for not updating soon. I had a lot to think about the story and decided to rewrite this chapter.)

After school, Ben, Coop and Dennis were walking on the sidewalks and were heading back home. They had decided to walk home, so that Ben could tell them what had happened in school.

"So Kat shot a grappling hook to your Omnitrix?" asked Dennis.

"Yeah, it caused the watch to send some weird sparks and shocks. If I didn't rip it off who knows what will happen." answered Ben.

"It's clear that Kat is now after the Omnitrix." said Coop.

"If Kat gets the Omnitrix who knows what unspeakable horrors he could do" said Dennis stating what Kat could do.

"We know that, Dennis" Coop replied as he formulate a plan, "first we need to get Ben back home and to do that we would need to know how Kat's dimensional teleporter works, but the question is how."

Dennis got an idea, "A machine like what Kat built will require a blue print to think through of what he would need to build it."

"And I'm pretty sure that Kat has it in his lab." Coop added as he got a plan, "we can just go to Kat's lab and get it then we can find a way to repair the dimensional portal and Ben can go home free."

Ben didn't agree, "Sorry Coop and Dennis. I'm glad that you want to help me, but I won't leave until I'm done with that evil alien. I would rather be stuck here that let you guys all by yourself." Ben reaction surprised both Coop and Dennis, although both were proud of him, but they wouldn't want him to do that for them.

"Don't worry about it Ben." Coop assuredly, "we can handle Kat by ourselves. We've done it from the start and I'm sure we are okay."

"Fine." Ben sighed, "But I still think I can help you guys."

Ben, Dennis and Coop finally reached home and began to think of a plan. Coop had suggested their just go in, fight Kat and collect the blueprints, but Dennis being the man of plans told him it was a bad plan. Finally, after almost an hour of talking decided to go to Kat's lair. Coop would keep Kat busy while Dennis helps Ben find the blue prints.

KAT'S LAIR

Unknown to them, Kat was watching them and was snickering on knowing their plan. He would be expecting them and because this was his lair, he had already set traps in order to defeat Coop and Dennis once and for all while he would capture Ben and finally have his Omnitrix.

He walked to a corner and began repairing the grappling hook to prepare for when they would come. After the fight at school, the grappling hook was damaged due to when Ben had ripped it off him and discontinuing it from accessing the Omnitrix mainframe.

He finished the repair just as the big screen in his lab came on and showed his commander.

KAT POV

"What is going on agent?!" My commander yelled, "and why isn't the Omnitrix in my possession!" I left the grappling hook and walked to screen.

"Don't worry Kommander, I would have the Omnitrix in my possession very soon."

My kommander looked at me unsure, "You better get it agent or I will have to do things by myself!" the screen went off and walked back to the grappling hook and put the final pieces together and fixed the cover back. The grappling hook was complete and would be much better that last time and I decided to give it a name. I would call it the code hacker. It may not be a good name, but it would do for now.

"Meow ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." I did my evil laugh.

Normal POV

Back at Coop's room, the boys had just done what they really planned to do. Ben later explained that when he was Wildmutt that he had ran home to wait for them to come back to school, but then he sensed alien sensors and hidden cameras and had to return back to the school. On the way back home he had formulated a plan of his own knowing that Kat was watching them and played Coop and Dennis into his plan. His plan was really to get Kat to believe the fake one and Ben knew that he wouldn't be prepared for their real plan of action. A plan that would get rid of Kat for real.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Chapter 10: Kat will regret.

(A/N: please read the last chapter to avoid being confuse. I have rewritten the last chapter so it can be more interesting)

COOP POV

Ben, Dennis and I entered the lair of the purple alien freak, Kat. Normally, we won't be worried about entering his lair, but today was different because today is the day that Kat will regret.

Dennis POV

We had just entered the lair of Kat. I couldn't believe we would finally do this and what Coop said will be that today is the day Kat will regret.

Ben POV

We are in the lair of the evil alien known as Kat and are ready to commence operation Kat will regret.

Normal POV

The boys walked into the lab of Kat and began to search of anywhere the blueprint could be hidden. Coop accidently stepped on a floor trap and immediately a cage fell on them, trapping them in the process. Ben ran to help them, but Kat jumped from his hiding place at the ceiling and landed in front of him. In his hand was the grappling hook. He tackled Ben to the ground and used his grappling hook and shot it at the Omnitrix. Ben tried to struggle, but to no use Kat had him for sure. The grappling hook finally hacked the Omnitrix and it unclamped from Ben's wrist and Kat grabbed it and jumped off Ben letting him free. He raised the Omnitrix above himself in victory. He brought a laser gun out of nowhere and shot it at Ben and he fell down dead.

Coop was angry and shouted, "Kat you're going to pay for that!" Kat snapped his fingers and the cage disappeared. Coop ran to Kat full of anger and hatred and was shot by Kat and he too fell down dead.

Dennis there horrified and scared. He glanced at his friends dead bodies and looked back at Kat and he saw Kat target him next.

"Please don't!" he pleaded, Kat had a grin as it spread across his face. He shot his laser at Dennis and he scream in pain and fell to the ground dead as well.

Kat POV

I did it. I finally had done. I have finally killed them, the stupid human boy Coop, his sidekick Dennis and the powerful Ben Tennyson.

I dropped the ray gun and focused on the Omnitrix in my possession. I set it on my hand and slammed it down like how the once alive human, Ben had done. A flash of green light occurred and when it died I looked at myself and noticed I was still myself. Then I heard a voice I thought was dead.

"What's the matter Kat? Cat got your tongue." I turned back to see if my ears were playing tricks on me and it wasn't. Just in front of me was Coop standing without a scratch or a wound to signify that he was dead. I was confused the more and felt stupid when it occurred to me that I was tricked.

"Hey look his speechless." Ben said with a smirk as he too stood as well. I glanced back at the Omnitrix and an electric shock was sent through me. I ripped the Omnitrix off, but the electric shock still hurts.

Dennis stood up as well and the same smirk as the others, "I think we should enlighten Kat with our real plan." I looked angrily at them and tried to attack them, but the electrical shock had been too painful for me to move.

Dennis explained, "We planned every move including till now. What you actually heard befre was a decoy plan."

Ben continued from Dennis, "I thought of a plan that would end up with you being the fool. It was simple, I told them about your hidden cameras and we had a plan. I built a fake Omnitrix just in case you may finally have it and built some invisible and weightless armor Coop, Dennis and I by a 'smart friend of mine'." Coop and Dennis tapped their chest and the invisible armor revealed itself. Ben tapped his chest and it revealed an armor that covered his wrist as well, "And it was able to protect us from your gun lasers. As for the real Omnitrix." He pressed a button on the arm of the armor and his, Dennis and Coop's armor fell to the ground. He gestured his hand to the real Omnitrix on his wrist, "it was here all along while that fake one was an electric charger set to shock the person that wears it."

I growled at them angrily, but they neither flinched nor showed any fear.

The human Coop walked to me, "and last, but certainly not the least, say hello to the mini camera wrist watch." I glanced at Coop wrist and I saw at the top blinking a little red light, "it's over Kat even if you destroy this, it is already too late because this is live as we speak." I couldn't believe it, I was fooled by them, those human and now everyone knows.

I felt the electric charge dismiss and my strength returned. I launched myself at Coop and we fought in a cloud of dust. I threw him to the wall, ran to a heavy machinery and threw it at Coop. I could see a second of green light from the corner of my eyes and I glanced back at Coop, but a blur grabbed him and ran out of the way before the heavy machinery could crush Coop. I glanced at the blur stop and it revealed to be a long tail alien, with some kind of helmet, a pair of legs with wheels under the feet and the Omnitrix hourglass on it chest.

"It over Kat." the alien said. I hate to admit it, but I've lost so I had no other option to run away and think of what to do next. I brought out a mini smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, giving me the cover to run while they were confused. I opened a hidden hatch and ran off knowing that Coop, Dennis and especially Ben will pay for this.

Normal POV

By the time the smoke cleared Kat was gone. Coop, Dennis and Ben now known as Xlr8 looked around Kat's lab, but couldn't find him. They cheered in victory that they had gotten rid of Kat and had exposed to him to everyone. But they rejoicing were interrupted as the big screen in the room appeared and revealed Kat Commander.

"I can see that the agent failed, but don't think it's over humans because I will no longer take mercy on you any longer. My army shall come and capture your planet and you three shall be my trophy and I shall have the Omnitrix!" Kat commander laughed sinisterly before the screen went off. The boys knew that they had a new objective and it maybe their biggest objective and it was to stop the alien invasion.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What will happen next now that Kat commander is taking things to his own paws, where is Kat and what will he do next and what will they Boys do. You will just have to wait. Also when Ben meant by a 'smart friend of mine' he meant his alien grey matter. Please review nicely and no flames.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Chapter 11: Fame pt1

Me: I am so sorry for not updating for a few months. I lost the inspiration to continue so that can explain my absence of the story. However I will continue this story and if possible will finish it.

Normal POV

After the screen monitor went off, Coop, Dennis and Ben as Xlr8 were frozen in shock of the new threat. They were satisfied about how they were able to reveal Kat and made him to be on the run and as well as exposing him to the world, but they mind couldn't rest of the new threat at hand.

"What do we now?" asked Dennis as he was the first to come out of his shocked state.

"First we get the blue prints of the Dimensional portal and second we look for the alien furball and force him to tell us about the invasion." Coop answered. They heard a beeping noise and turned to see Ben flashed in red light before he was back to normal.

Coop POV

We got the blue prints of Kat's dimensional portal thing and ran out of the lab to search for that pink creep. I was the first to get to the front door and opened it but only to be blinded by flashes of cameras. Immediately I shook the moment of blindness out of my eyes before gazing at a bunch of camera and reporters.

"Mr. Burtonburger how is it like to battle an alien?" asked a male reporter.

"Coop is it true that you've conquered this alien many times?" asked another reporter.

However I was too dumbfounded to move or say anything because I was a bit scared of being in front of camera's. luckily my two friends, Ben and Dennis arrived and noticed what was happening and immediately came to my aid.

"Hey leave him alone!" yelled Dennis as he and Ben obstructed the camera view from me.

"Yeah leave him alone." Said Ben.

But it never stopped as the camera's kept videoing and taking photos. Then the reporters asked new question that surprised us all.

"Is your friend also an alien?"

"Where is he from?"

"What is the name of his planet?"

The questions and flashes were getting too much so we ran into the house and closed the door and locked it. We heard noises from the kitchen and ran there only to see more reporters trying to get in. they could see us from the see through glass door and were taking photos of us and videoing us. Urgently, Dennis grabs the curtain and covered it up so we don't see them and they don't see us. Then it occurred to me that I was mostly glad that my dad and Milly were at the house of swap.

"Dad is going to kill me." I said worried.

"I don't know Coop, just look up to the bright side." Dennis said

"Okay what is the bright side?" Ben asked.

Dennis shrugged his shoulder and smiled sheepishly, "Bits me, I'm just trying to help soften our problem."

"But that doesn't explain why people are calling me an alien Hybrid." Ben said.

I thought for a moment of how they could have known, then it occurred to me that the watch cam was still active.

"Guys I think I'm the reason." I confessed.

"How?" Ben asked.

I showed them the watch and also switched the thing off, "I may have forgotten to turn the thing off the watch cam after exposing Kat."

"Wait you forgot!" Ben shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, Ben. Kat attacked me and you know what happened after." I apologized.

After a few breathing exercise he calmed down and said, "Okay."

Ben's POV

I felt a bit bad for yelling at Coop, but what was I supposed to say. The entire town and possible the whole world thinks that I'm an alien hybrid and that was making me a little stressed.

"Hey let's check the News maybe it'll answer some of our questions." Dennis suggested as he ran to the living room.

Coop and I followed Dennis to the living room where he then switched on the TV. The TV screen revealed a girl anchor that was dressed in a purple business dress and had blond.

The woman was facing the camera, "Good morning everyone. I'm Ashley Coles and if you're just joining us then you're in for the greatest shock of your life. Earlier this morning we all thought that aliens didn't exist, but we were wrong about that, aliens do exist. An actual video that was shown live by our very own town's kid, Coop Burtonburger showed this."

As soon as she finished, the video of the fight came to the screen. It showed us being shot by cat and cat gloating in victory only to find that we were still alive and had set him up. The video furthered to when Kat lifted a huge machinery at Coop only for him to be rescued by me. Then it became worse as Kat creating that smoke distraction and escaped and then showing the Kat boss on the screen threatening to start the invasion..

The video stopped for a moment as I thought that was all it got, but unfortunately I was wrong. The video continued to the part when Coop, Dennis and I were shocked of what we just heard and then to Coop who planned what we should do next. Unfortunately the camera was facing me when I was still XLR8 and when I changed back.

Finally, the video stopped and went back to the same anchor lady, "That video has been shown to the entire world as I speak to you. It has even been discovered that a few hours ago that an alien dog was fighting the alien Kat right outside a school and after this video was shown we checked the school and found some damages in the toilet and hall way meaning that this fight had occurred in the school. Now the question running on everyone minds Are we going to be invaded by alien cats, where is the alien Kat that the boys fought against and is the boy known as Ben Tennyson also an alien?"

Normal POV

After the boys watch the news they were wide eyed after seeing what just happened. Sure they were happy that everyone now knew that Kat was an alien and those who knew him that had watched it would know that he was actually telling the truth. But what really disturbed them was that everyone thinks that Ben is an alien.

"So what happens now?" Dennis asked, having been the one to come out of his shocked state.

"Simple we go as planned." Coop said with his determined look, "We look for Kat and have him tell us about the Kat invasion."

"You do know that Kat can't talk right." Ben said.

The realization hit Coop had that he face palmed himself for not thinking that. But still he didn't care about that missing clue until they got there, "Well we'll just cross that bridge when we get there."

Ben shrugged his shoulders having no idea what to say, "Okay."

"But how do we get through the crowd of news reporters?" Dennis asked, remembering what was actually keeping them from getting out to looking for Kat.

Coop himself admit to himself that it was a little flaw that he hadn't look into again.

"I don't know." Coop admitted, "I knew we would get some attention but I wasn't counting on this."

"I think I know what to do." Ben said with a smile as to the Omnitrix.

With getting his two friends attention Ben explained, "I have an alien called Ghost freak and he has the ability to turn invisible and go through walls. So I had to do is turn into him and hold on to you guys and done we'll be out of the camera's reach in no time."

"Cool." Dennis stated.

"So what are you waiting for? Become ghost freak."Coop said in excitement.

Already Ben had the watched activated as the top pop up to reveal an alien icon, "I'm already on it." He said as he twisted the dial to the right alien.

Soon Ben found the alien he was looking for and slammed the watch and was immediately covered in a flash of green light. As the light die down it reveal a human child size alien dressed in mostly black and has an overall design. The alien has white skin, a black and white head along with black shoulders. The alien also had fin like growths on his face.

"Ditto." Ben said in a disappointed tone, "I wanted ghost freak, Omnitrix."

"What can this alien do?" Coop asked. The thought of not using ghost freak was a bust but an idea of what this alien could do gave Coop an idea.

Before answering Ben glance at his alien form, "Well as Ditto I can multiply myself, but I don't see how that works."

"I think I got an idea." a smile formed on Coop's face with the idea in mind.

45 minutes later.

Outside the house the reporters were waiting patiently for anyone to come out so as to get a picture for a magazine, newspaper or any media company their working for. So far they had gotten a glimpse of the three heroes that stopped the alien Kat and now their question to be answered.

Suddenly they saw the garage open an alien stepped out.

"Hey reporters want a big scoop." The alien called out, "well come get me."

Immediately the alien jumped on a pink tricycle and ride all the way down the streets. And as expected the reporters got into their vans and cars and drove off to follow him.

With the entire reporters off the lawn and the front, the door was opened slightly before opened fully to reveal Dennis looking around to see if the coast was clear. Dennis could see that their plan had worked and called out to his friends before walking out the door.

"I can't believe that worked" Dennis said with a surprised look.

"Of coursed it worked. I'm the man with the plan." Coop stated with a proud smirk.

"Ahem." Dennis caught Coop attention, "I'm the man with the plan you normally the action one."

Before they knew it they began to argue on who was better at the plans. Ben kept watching them argue and soon was getting annoyed on the silly argue.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Ben shouted annoyed, "Look we have the reporters away for a now so we should use this and find the stupid Kat so we can stop the stupid invasion and get back to our regular lives!"

As soon as Ben finished yelling Coop and Dennis stood at him wide eyed. Both the looked at each other and apologized for their behavior before going to the garage to get their rides.

Coop walked in and brought his blue skate board while Dennis already had his. But this left Ben with no ride and he could exactly fly cause he was Ditto at the moment.

"What about me?" Ben glance as Coop annoyed.

"Oh sorry." Coop apologized as he ran back inside and brought out his blue bike. He strolled it to Ben and because Ben was the same size as his human size he was able to get on despite being in alien form, "Here you go." Then he glance at both of his friends, "So do we know what to do?"

"Yeah. We go different directions and look for Kat." Dennis stated.

"And who ever spots the ugly feline calls the others." Ben added as he brought out a walkie talkie."

With everyone knowing the plan they got on their various rides and rode off to their various destinations.

************************************************** *************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******

Unknown to them two huge size balls crashed on to the woods near the town. The dust formed at the crashed site cleared to reveal two robotic Kat like aliens.

"Destroy and retrieve Omnitrix." was the words that came out in robotic voice. Immediately they sensors picked up on two of their initial targets before they activated their jets and took off to their targets

(LINE BREAK)

Me: well that's all for now. What will happen next? Can the boys overcome what is to come and how much fame has the boys gotten? Well find out in the next chapter of a kid vs. Kat and Ben 10 crossover. Also I will also add a special alien from Ben 10: Omniverse to the next chapter. Please remember to review, favorite and follow the story, but no flames and constructive criticism is welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Me:Hello everyone in the Fanficiton universe and welcome to another exciting chapter of my newly named story, Ben 10 meets Kid Vs Kat. The name of this story was given by my friend, TigerLeah so she deserves all credit to the story. Anway I now have this sory in mind so be expecting this story to finish by next month or less.

Chapter 12: Fame pt 2

After splitting up to their given locations the boys began their search for Kat. However the fame and recent attention made it hard for the boys and especially Ben to get the job done, but they didn't let that stop them. in their various locations they made sure to not be seen by any reporters or fans to avoid overcrowding and anything that may come with that.

After checking a few blocks Coop came upon the town's skate park and decided to search. Before he did he scanned the area to see if they were many were around but to his luck it was only a few kids. So with a sigh of relief he held on to his skate board and walked into the gates and began to be stealthy to avoid anyone seeing him. Unfortunately he was stealthy enough because he felt a hand tap his shoulder and his body jumped in surprise.

Coop wasn't thinking of turning to who the finger belong to, but then he heard a familiar female voice say softly, "Coop can we talk?" from hearing the familiar voice, Coop turned to behind him to confirm that it was indeed Fiona.

"Hey Fiona." Coop said with an awkward look on his face. The last time he had seen her was something that he didn't want to remember.

FLASHBACK: A month ago.

In the front of the compound of Old lady Munson and she stood on the sidewalks. She seems pleased with what was going on at her neighbor's home, the Burtonbugers. She despised them so much from the start when Coop's dad was a kid who had unintentionally caused trouble for the old woman. But now she had a satisfied smirk of what was unfolding.

The space adventure that the kids, Millie, Lorne, Harley and Fiona were forcedly forgotten by the evil alien cat, agent Kat. As a result everyone once again believed that Coop and Dennis were crazing, but of course Coop didn't care what his sister and his acquaintances said. But however he was sad and depressed to find that Fiona agreed with them and had left him thinking he was crazy and mean for attacking a 'defenseless' cat

However Coop didn't give up as he pursued Fiona to his front home when she was getting close to her greatX4 aunt.

"Fiona wait!" he cried out, drawing her attention.

Fiona sighed in hatred in her eyes as she turned to him, "WHAT!"

"Just listen to me when I say his evil." Coop tried to convince her, "If you just follow me to…"

"Will stop you stop saying that!" Fiona interrupted, "Millie's cat isn't evil his an innocent little cat, but I will admit he looks strange but that's not why you should think his evil."

"But…."

"No buts Coop. Until you've turned away from that ridiculous story I will never EVER talk to you!" with said Coop head bow in sadness as Fiona turned her back at him and proceeded to meet her Old lady Munson who had a wicked grin on her face.

FLASHBACK OUT/ END

"Hey Coop." Fiona replied back in a sad tone. Though her head was facing Coop her eyes her darted to the ground due to her guilt. The memory of the last time they met made her feel even less confident to continue, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Coop answered.

From the guilty look on his face Coop knew what to expect from her. Fiona glance at Coop and began explain, "Look I'm sorry for what happened before. You were trying to tell me the truth but I ignored it and fell for Kat's so called innocence. I know I'm coming to ask for you to forgive me but…I just need to."

But before she could continue Coop placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't sweat it Fiona you were just fooled by Kat just like everyone. It only matters that your back." A smile crept on Coop and Fiona face as they hugged each other.

"Awwww." But the moment was ruined as Coop and Fiona heard to familiar male voice. They let go of each other and faced the source of the voice but to find Lorne and Harley.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Fiona yelled.

"We were just getting to skating park when we noticed you guys." Lorne explained.

"And we got it on tape." Harley added bringing out his camera. But he wasn't paying attention and Fiona was able to grab the camera out of his hand.

"Hey give us back our camera!" Lorne yelled.

But Fiona gave the camera to Coop. he looked through the lame videos the boys have made before finding the one that had him and Fiona hugging and deleted it. With that done he handed the camera back to the two boys.

Lorne searched through the records and found that the recent video was deleted leaving him angry, "Hey that was not cool!" he yelled angrily.

"Sorry about that, but I can't risk anymore exposure." Coop said not caring much about what Lorne and his brother thinks. He grabbed his skate board and began to head out, but glance at Fiona, "You wanna come Fiona? I'm meeting up with Ben and Dennis at the house of swap."

"sure." She replied with a smile.

"Wait for us!" Lorne and Harley shouted in unison. They caught up with the two as they were leaving the park.

"If by any luck we'll meet that alien hybrid friend of yours." Lorne said in excitement.

Meanwhile at the other session of the town, Dennis was riding on his bike and was heading to the location he, Ben and Coop were to meet. So far he had checked his part of the park and so far hadn't found Kat. He however had a suspicion that the alien Kat maybe hiding in the woods rather than hiding in a populated place. Then he knew that he had to meet Coop and Ben to tell them his idea.

Finally the young part Asian boy arrived at the house of swap. But the look on his face was surprised as he saw reporters and camera men flooding the front door. His best guess was that they wanted to talk to the father of the hero and ask him some questions that weren't needed. That also made him to think of his dad who might be flooded by reporters wanting a scoop.

Dennis realized that the Coop's dad and sister were inside and while being sneaky walked through the back door.

Back at Coop and his group they were all riding on their skateboards. After a few chats with Fiona and annoying questions from Lorne and Harley the two were able to pass the time before something big, robotic and cat like approached them.

The shadow of the robot covered the kids and caused them to gaze at a big cat like robot. Coop was able to identify the robot as one of Kat's planet battle robot.

Knowing that standing and gazing at the robot Coop shouted at his loudest, "RUN!" immediately the other kids complied and began to speed up with the Robot chasing them.

Meanwhile, Ben as ditto had searched his part of the town, absorbing his duplicate that served as an early distraction and finding nothing that decided to head to the House of Swap. However he was too tired that he didn't bother hiding himself considering that people were staring in awe or fear.

The young teen hero came upon a restaurant and stopped to observe a kid walked out with a smoothie in his hand. From observing the kid drinking and enjoying his smoothie made Ben to drool before he realized he was and wiped it off. He found a bike parking space and walked inside the fast food restaurant.

As soon as Ben entered all attention the people were drifted at him. The same look that he had gotten from before was the same he got in the place, but he chose to ignore them. He got to the counter and called on the guy collecting the orders.

"Hey dude. Can you give me what that kid had?"

The man turned from what he was doing and froze in shock at glancing at an alien in his front. Not a word he could utter as he look at the alien before him.

"What. Have you seen an alien before?" he said annoyed. Ben sighed disappointed and grabbed the smoothie that stood on the counter and shouted to the guy, "You guys give the worse service there is!"

But soon things began bad as a huge shake on the ground could be heard and a giant figure at the front door. This puzzled Ben as he was about to taste the smoothie, but then he was answered as the figure walked through the door, destroying it of course. The robot looked like a cat humanoid shape.

"Oh c'mon!" Ben mumbled as he dropped his smoothie. He got into a fighting stance but before he could react a net was shot at him.

Back at Coop and co they were trying to get as far away as possible. Normally Coop would have charged at the robot or formed a plan to trick it but now was not the time to do that. There were times that he had encountered robots similar to the one chasing them but that was mostly when Kat and him had team up or like the last time when he and his friends were captured.

Knowing he would need backup he brought out his walkie talkie and contacted Ben.

"Ben. Where are you?!" Coop yelled into the walkie Talkie.

"I'm kind of busy...hey watch it." Was Ben's response from the Walkie Talkie before static came. Coop could guess from Ben's voice that he was in trouble meaning that Dennis might be next.

Then an idea formed in Coop's mind and a smirk appeared on his face. The only thing he could hope was that it would work. He looked back and so far the robot had only been chasing them in foot. He could also see that his friends were getting exhausted as the robot was gaining faster.

"Fiona. You, Lorne and Harley head to the house of swap, get Dennis and meet me at the town's public swimming pool while I keep the robot occupied and lead him there. Okay?" Coop stated.

"Ok. Please be careful." Fiona replied caring. Immediately she led Lorne and Harley to another different direction. With them gone the robot concentrated on its main program. To eliminate Coop Burtonburgur.

Meanwhile back at Ben he was have a great difficulty. After trying his best to outsmart the giant robot he was flung to the street and crashed on it.

"Oh I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Ben groaned, rubbing his back.

But soon the Robot burst through the restaurant and got it sights on Ben, "Capture Target." It said as it walked towards Ben.

"Hate to break it to you, but no way are you getting a hold of me!" Ben stated as he got. Then he summoned five duplicates by his sides and charged at the robot.

Ditto 1 ran in front of the robot and teased him by sticking his mouth out. His action made the robot angry and it charged at him while Ditto 2 and 3 ran into the ruined restaurant and rolled out a tank filled with soda.

"Hey bucket head." Ditto 3 drew the robot attention, "Come get me you scardy cat." As expected the robot left Ditto 1 and charged at them. However Ditto held the hose attached to the soda tank and immediately sprayed it on the ground causing the robot to slip before falling to the ground.

Next, a cement truck back up to the robot and poured cement from its back to the robot. The cement soon dried up holding the robot in place. Ditto 1, 2 and 3 ran to the truck but to find both Ditto 4 and 5 to hop down from the driver's seat.

"I didn't know you could drive?" Ditto 3 asked.

"Trust me you don't wanna know." Ditto 4 replied.

"Alright we just kicked robot butt. Hi five to us." Ditto 2 cheered. All the five Dittos began to cheer in victory and have everyone one of them Hi five.

Unfortunately the tone of celebration was interrupted as they heard sounds of cracking and turned to the trapped robot. They watched as the robot broke through the cement with every ounce of its strength and it began to march at them.

"Can't this guy stay put." Ditto 1 said annoyed.

"We can handle him as long as the Omnitrix doesn't time out." Ditto 5 said. Coincidentally, the Omnitrix symbol on their foreheads began to beep red.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Ditto 2 said before they joined back to one and changed back to Ben.

With the Omnitrix timed out Ben was left vulnerable to the robot as it stood before him.

Finally, Fiona, Lorne and Harley got to the house of swap but to find that it was surrounded by news reporters.

"How do we get in now?" Harley asked.

"We go through the back door." Fiona answered as she walked away.

"There's a back door?" a clueless Lorne asked following both Fiona and Harley to the other side of the store.

Meanwhile inside the house of swap, Burt Burtonbuger was covering the curtains to avoid seeing the reporters and their flashing cameras. Dennis was sitting on two box hemp of cardboard and looked bored. But then his attention was diverted as he heard the back door open and closed and alert. Fortunately what he thought was reporters were actually Fiona, Lorne and Harley who had arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dennis asked, jumping down from his seat.

"No time to explain. Coop needs your help." Fiona stated.

However the discussion didn't go unhindered by Coop's dad, "Where's Coop?" he said worriedly.

Harley was the one to explain, "Coop is trying to distract a cool big cat robot that we encountered on the streets. He told us to find Dennis and then meet him at the public swimming pool."

"Maybe he wants to take a swim." Lorne guessed stupidly.

Of course Dennis knew exactly what Coop was trying to do, "I know what his trying to do. We need to get there fast before Coop goes there." Dennis said urgently.

"How are we going to do that?" Burt glances back at the entrance, "My car is flooded with those news reporters."

"Leave that to the both on us." Lorne smirks as he gestured to him and Harley.

Two minute later

Lorne and Harley were able to get to the top of the house of swap and created a stinky confusion among the reporters that it forced most of them to either faint or retreat. Inside the store the occupants could see that Lorne and Harley plan was working, so they took as much as they could and ran outside as fast as they could. They ran through the mist of stink and got into Burt's car and pushed the peddle to full speed.

"We did it!" Burt exclaimed, his hands off the cat steering wheel before putting them back.

"You guys should have left me alone!" moaned Millie. No one in the car could blame her considering that as soon as she heard the news about Kat she sat at a corner and cried out for her lost pet. And it was a little hard for Burt to get Millie out of the corner before moving out of the store.

"I'm sorry for what happened Millie. It's just that…." Dennis tried to apologize.

"Oh save it!" She yelled at him, "its Ben and Coop fault that Mr. Kat is gone!" then they was something that no one expected Millie to say in a dark voice, "AND I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"

Back at Ben.

Ben leapt off the ground backwards as the Kat robot tried to squash him. He began to fiddle with the Omnitrix in an attempt to change into an alien but all he earned was the negative sound from the recharging Omnitrix.

"Oh crud!" Ben was soon grab by the robot hand. The robot raised him high to his face and said, "Capture human complete. Retrieve Omnitrix." then one of the fingers of the robot shaped a small hole and place its hand over the Omnitrix. However Ben was able to use his other hand to shield the watch before that happened. It caused the Omnitrix to spark out green energy surges that it caused a huge burst that sent Ben and the robot flying to the ground.

Ben sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Men that hurts." Then a sound of the watch fully recharge rang through his ears. But soon he heard mechanical noises coming from the robot as it stood up and was heading towards him. The robot was getting closer that Ben got back on his feet fast and slammed the watch. In a flash of green light he was an that had a black and white scheme color, two antennas with plugs, a tail with a plug at the tip, big strong hands with fingers as plugs and only one green eye ball.

"Woah!" Ben glances at his new alien form body, "A whole new alien. Awesome!" Ben was too distracted by the new alien in his Omnitrix that he didn't notice the robot come at him until it caught him with its hand and lift him off the ground.

"Omnitrix must be brought to Kat nebula." The robot said.

"I don't think so you bucket of bolts." Ben replied with a smirk. Ben clamped his hands on the robot in an attempt to get out of its grasp. He wasn't aware that his fingers were sparking until it shot out electrical charges that it destroyed the robot hold on him and letting him land on the ground safely.

The young Omnitrix bearer glance at his hands in awe as it sparks more electrical energy, "Alright! What else can I do?" Next thing Ben knew was the Robot getting up and switched its undamaged fist to a cannon and fired at him. Ben used his hands to shield him while he unknowingly had his antennas forward. The blast headed towards Ben, but instead of destroying him his antennas absorbed the laser blast.

Ben could feel the electrical energy run through his entire body. He got into a fighting stance and charged up the electrical sparks at his fingers as he prepared to fire. Patiently he waited until the robot was charging towards him and said, "Have a taste of…..Feedback." and so he fired electricity energy at the robot.

Meanwhile Coop was being pursued by the robot. For an hour Coop has been trying to occupy the robot long enough for his plan to work. He only hoped that Dennis would understand why he meant they should head to the public pool as he took to the street once more. He was no extraterrestrial human or mutant, but yet he found it amazing that he hadn't fainting due to exhausted for a while. True he was exhausted for keeping the robot occupied while at the same time avoiding it from capturing him or vaporizing him any way.

Coop outdid outstanding skate board trick that would have won him a tournament and avoid being shot by another blast from the robot. a huge massive hole was before him, but he proceeded forward. With the given speed added Coop made his skate board and him to jump over the hole with ease and the robot to get its hole stuck.

Coop stop for a while and look back at the robot as it tried to pull its leg out. He knew it was only a matter of time before the robot got its leg unstuck so he dug into his pocket and pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Dennis, Dennis do you read me." Coop called out.

However he heard another voice that he easily identified as Lorne answered, "Actually it's Lorne. What do you need, dude?"

"Look I don't have much time to talk so I need you to contact Ben with the walkie talkie and tell him to head to the public pool." Coop stated before shutting off and riding off as the robot gave chase once more.

PUBLIC POOL

As soon as the car arrives at the front gate of swimming pool, Dennis and Fiona rush inside the gates and got things ready. Burt tried to get Millie out but after some protesting he decided to help as much as he could by convincing the life guard to excuse the kids as they rampaged through the various skin products in the locker rooms.

Fiona got into the female locker room and collected as much skin product as possible, Burt and the life guard got everyone out of the pool while Dennis got the rest of the male skin products. With everyone out of the pool they released all the skin cream products to make a trail from the gate to the pool. The cause at doing that made it so slippery that they had to be careful not to step on it.

"You think this will work?" Fiona asked as she wiped some sweat off her forehead, "not that I have any doubt but what you and Coop planed seem like something coming out of a kids cartoon."

"Yeah it is." Dennis replied. His voice sounded like he had doubts about it, "It's from a cartoon called Terry and Sam. And Coop's thought this would be best if we ever face any of Kat's robots."

All the two kids could do was hope that it would work. They stood at the side of the gate while waiting until Coop arrives. Soon they didn't have to wait as Coop rush in and fell off his skate board before falling to the ground. Luckily Fiona had good reflexes and grab Coop to their side.

"Thanks." Coop said with a smile.

Before Fiona could reply back at Coop the Kat nebula robot that was chasing Coop crash through the gate with force. The kids and Burt hide behind some beach chairs as the Robot began to scan the area from its position.

"Hey bucket head!" Coop shouts out to reveal himself.

The robot saw his target and said, "Destroy Coop Burtonburger." The robot took a few steps forward before sliding on the slippery trap had been set. It tried to get back on its feet but the more it did the more it couldn't that he stumbled all the way to falling inside the pool. A flash and some bubbling noises came before everything go silent.

Everyone came out of their hiding places to cheer in victory. The cheer was caught off as Coop nearly lost consciousness due to exhaustion taking over and caused him to stumble a bit. Fiona was able to see him stumble and caught him before he fell by his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked concerned.

"Yeah." Coop responded with a faint voice.

Burt came and gave his son a small pat at the back, "Good work, Coop. When we get home I'll…" suddenly the mood was ruined as everyone heard the sounds of splashing and robotic movement coming from the people. They all turned to the pool and found the robot was out.

"Eliminate Humans." The robot spoke as its hands changed to cannons. From the look of the cannons everyone was frozen to move in fear that the robot would fire.

"RUNNNN!" Dennis shouted. Immediately everyone ran as they could to the gate, but they head the cannons fire. Next they knew a black blur passed them and absorbed the energy blasts. Dennis and the others turned to who the blur was to reveal a black and white alien with one green eye. One thing Coop and Dennis eyes set on was a familiar symbol on the alien's chest

"Ben?" Dennis asked.

The alien turned back at him and grew a smirk, "Yeah it's me and It's Feedback now."

"COOOLL!" Coop and Dennis awe in unison.

However Burt who was the one freaked out at the moment pointed out, "I don't mean to be the carrier of bad news, but LOOK OUT!" the robot approached feedback and tried to fire at them, but Ben absorbed the energy once more and ran at the alien. He threw rapid punches at the robot causing it to move back from every impact. Ben dodges a blow from the robot and backflip backwards to clear some space between him and the robot. Feedback then charged up energy the absorbed lasers and added his electrical energy and blasts them at the robot that it exploded.

Feedback turned to an awed friends, "So anyone up for some pizza?"

After the incidence at the pool Burt drove everyone to his home for celebration and some explanation. Coop was unable to do so as he was too tired from the earlier event and was dismissed to rest by his dad despite protesting. Then he called in for a pizza and after a few minutes everyone was eating their pizza while listening to Dennis who had decided he would be him to explain from the start.

"LIAR!" Millie yelled out of anger, "Kat maybe an alien, but he wasn't evil!" Dennis tried to speak up but the girl continued, "Coop and Ben are the reasons for making Kat to leave and…." Her true felling made her to cry and run upstairs leaving everyone silently shocked at what just happened.

The silence was broken as Burt sighed sadly, "I'll go talk to Millie. Ben your more than welcome to stay as long as you want." He then walked up the stairs.

LATER

The kids except Millie had fun by playing a few video games, playing minor games and Ben telling them about some of his adventures in his dimension. The boys were surprised that Fiona had kicked their butt in video games multiple times that Ben was almost tempted to use the upgrade to cheat.

Time passed as they had fun until Coop's dad had to inform them that it was getting late. Fiona and Dennis said their goodbyes while Lorne and Harley said there's and were driven back home by Burt.

MIDNIGHT

While everyone in the town were asleep to get ready for another day a certain little girl wasn't. The girl known as Millie had her eyes opened and for once she couldn't sleep because a certain pet of hers wasn't around. She didn't care to tell anyone because she felt betrayed especially by her brother; Coop. the mere thought of think about him and Ben made her to punch her pillow in anger.

Then a thought came to her mind and she came down from her bed and entered the pet house in her room. From what she could remember Dennis had mentioned about Kat having a secret lab and Millie remembered exactly that Kat normally spend his time in the pet house. As soon as she got inside she came in awe at the huge lab in it. She soon snaps out of it and began to wander through the lab and then came upon a door that she taps and a hologram came in front.

On the sight of seeing him she attempted to hug him but she only phased through. She withdrew her hands and glance at the holographic Kat as it spoke in a deep voice.

"Warning to anyone who values they life should stay away from the armor within it." With that said the hologram disappeared. But Millie due to her curiosity pressed the open button and the door slide open. Her eyes came upon a black and white armor that strangely looked like a gladiator armor. She was curious to touch it and made her hand to touch it. Then something went wrong as the suit began to move from its restrain bond and tried to move to her.

A shriek of fear escaped her mouths and she turned to run but then the armor broke out of its bonds and launched at her. The only thing could be heard in the lab was the sound of scream from Millie before it all went silent.

Then the sounds of metal walking on the ground were heard from the door before Millie stepped out. But this time she didn't look like she once was. She was now wearing the armor, a helmet on her head and a metal disk on her chest that glowed red.

"Yes." Her voice sound more mature of a sinister woman, "Now I am one with the armor and we shall have our desire and together we shall have our revenge on Coop Burtonburger and Ben Tennyson." Then the sound of evil laughter filled the air.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Well that's all for now. If the chapter was a little lame I'm sorry for that and promise to get better. Also we shall see what will Millie do in the next chapter so please review to show your support and no flaming.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Me: Welcome to another chapter of Ben 10 meets Kid Vs Kat. I hope you enjoy this story just as much I love this story.

Chapter 13: Family reaction

In the distant galaxy far from earth was another planet that had the face of Kat. On the planet was an advance city filled with alien cats having their normal life. The highest building in the advanced city served as the home, headquarters of the Kat ruler and commander, Kat Commander.

The commander was sitting on a metal chair in his office as he ran through his thoughts. Recently he had gotten reports of the Kat nebula Commandos mission and was disappointed at what he heard. But now he decided he had enough, no more messing around and no more Coop Burtonburgur.

*********************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************************

BEN POV

Back at the Burtonburgurs home I was sleeping on Coop and I dunk bed. It was still the same that he slept on except that Coop dad fixed the bottom bed so I could share the bottom. I didn't know how long I slept before getting up and yawning.

"Oh do I feel good." I yawned as I got up from my bed. Tiredly I reached to my back and scratched it to get rid of an itch. I opened the door and walked down to the hall and was about to enter the bathroom when Millie walked out. I knew the girl hate me considering she was angry at me and Coop for getting rid of Kat.

"Hey Millie." I said in an awkward tone, "You're not still mad at me for getting rid of Kat right?" The look on Millie's face said otherwise than being happy and forgiven. She glared at me with a hateful look and walked passed me. I watched her walked towards her room and slamming the door shut, but before she did I thought I saw her smirk in a creepy ay. Rather than thinking anything could be wrong with that I shrug it as my imagination and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

COOP POV

I woke up bright and early than Ben and chose to get down from my top of our bunk bed. Today was another school day, but because of the discovery that Kat was an alien and I was right dad and I arranged an interview to talk to the citizens. The reason for the arranged a press conference was to answer the people questions and also to warn them of the Kat invasion that was to come.

Tiredly and carefully I walked down my ladder to get to the ground. Then I heard snoring and turned to Ben who was still sleeping and enjoying his rest. I hadn't told Ben and Dennis about the press conference for today but I'll tell them later. Later I took a shower while Millie stood by the door angrily waiting for me to get out. Personally I think she was still angry about us getting rid of Kat, but this time I don't care. After the last time that Kat ran away and I helped get him back all I got us the top of an icy mountain. But not this time. When I find Kat I'll get him to tell his secrets and when we're done with the invasion I'll give him to the government.

Finally I was done with the shower, got dry, dressed and walked out of the bathroom while ignoring the angry glare Millie was giving me. After that I walked down to the stairs and got to the kitchen where my dad was preparing another of his pancakes.

"Hey dad." I greeted as I got a set at the table.

My dad flipped a pancake before placing it back and turning to me, "Hey Coop. How did you sleep?" Dad had a smile on his face as he took some of the pancakes and put it on my plate.

"It was great dad. For once it was nice without Kat getting me in trouble or something deadly." I replied happily. I sniffed the sweet smell of the pancakes and glance at my dad and was about to compliment on the pancakes when I saw a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked worried.

Dad sighed sadly, "It's just that I didn't believe you about that whole Kat is an alien thing. I just wished I believed you rather and ignoring you when you did all those horrible things to you."

From the tone of his voice, the look on his face and what he said made me to know that he was feeling guilty about the whole thing, "It wasn't your fault dad. Kat had everyone fooled. Kat is cunning, evil and clever that he tricked everyone with his innocent cat routine. So don't blame yourself, dad, we've driven Kat away and no more evil Kat."

"Your right Coop." Dad replied with a smile, "But now that I know doesn't mean I won't help." Seeing the smile on my dad face made me happy and I returned it and nodded.

We were soon interrupted as we heard a female clearing her through from the table. We turned to the source and it was none other than Millie with an angry look. My dad had a nervous look knowing that she had heard everything, but I was just wondering how she was there without us knowing.

"Hey Millie. I got some delicious pancakes." Dad said to cover our different conversation. Millie just stared at us before sighing and nodded while looking at the ground. I saw the look on my dad face that he was worried for my sister before he walked away to make more pancakes.

Later on Ben came down the stairs and we talked for a while before I told him about the interview. He was surprise about it especially when we'll be telling the entire town and the entire world about the Kat invasion but later agreed to it. I also told him that instead of him or Dennis doing the interview it will be me to do it.

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **************

Dennis POV

My day didn't go well especially when your parents found out that you battle an evil alien cat on a daily basis. Last night was having my mom yell at me for battling an evil cat which was dangerous to do. I didn't pay much attention about it before getting to bed and falling asleep. I woke up early in the morning and got ready to go to Coop's home. I had my shower, got the same clothes and ate my bacon and eggs with cheese sandwich. Then the problem started when I was about to get out of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I heard my mom yell.

Slowly I withdrew my hand from the door knob and face my mom, "I was heading to Coop's home to do have…." I wasn't able to complete my sentence when she interrupted me again.

"You're going to them!" She yelled angrily, "Do you not see how dangerous and crazy that family are!" immediately she grabbed my arm and began to drag me to the stairs. I tried fighting back but she was way too strong for me. She almost made me enter the room when I heard my dad voice yell, "STOP!"

My mom stop for a moment and turned to my dad who was standing behind us. The look of fear was on his face as he saw mom angry look face him. He took a deep breath and soon the look of confidence was on his face.

"I heard what you said about the Burtonburgurs. They are not crazy and actually mean well even if an evil alien cat once lived in their homes. Now I want you to leave Dennis and let him go to Coop. do I make myself clear?" My dad said with authority. Through my entire kid life I had never seen my dad stand up to my mum.

I look up my mum and saw the look of surprise. I guess she hadn't seen my dad stand up to her as well. Mom let go of my hand and motioned for me to go. I got to my dad who gave me a reassuring smile, "Tell Mr. burtonbugur I said Hi." He said before I ran off and left the house.

************************************************(L INE BREAK)******************************************** *********************

COOP POV

Ben and I stood outside the front door as we waited for Dennis to arrive. We both wanted to tell him about the press conference so we can see if he was cool with it or if he thought differently of it.

"Hey Dennis!" I shouted as I saw my best friend walking to my sidewalks. I could see much but he seems to hesitate before walking to me with a smile.

"Hey Coop, he Ben. What are you guys up to?" Dennis replied.

"Well, last night while you guys were back at your homes I talked with my dad and we thought it would be best to have a press conference with different people asking question and me answering their questions."

"I'm ok with the interview thing, but don't you know that they may ask some questions that can be too personal or weird." Dennis stated.

"Well we thought of that." Ben said, "according to the mayor of this town his promised that they will warn everyone to not ask weird or personal questions."

"Ok I'm in." Dennis agreed.

With all of us agreed we got back inside and prepared ourselves for the interview that will start in one hour later.

BEN POV

Minutes went by before it was almost time for us to head to city hall for the interview. Coop's dad gave me black pants that had green lines coming from the top to bottom and a white shirt that had the number 10 at the center for the press conference. The clothes were luckily my size and I had no trouble with it. Coop on the other hand was given a black pants with a red shirt to wear for the conference.

I was with Coop in his room as he looks at his new clothes in the mirror. I noticed that he was in deep thought and I could guess it was about the interview.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I asked concerned.

Coop sighed and turned to face me, "Yeah. I just not sure of what will happen. Right now I would prefer stopping one of Kat's schemes than doing this." I laughed a bit out of what Coop just said.

"Dude your worrying too much and forgetting one thing."

"yeah? What is it?"

"Us." I walked to him and clamp my hand gently on his shoulder, "Your forgetting that you have your dad and your friends to be with you. Sure we won't be there when your answering the question, but we will stand with you and encourage you on from our seat."

Coop paused for a while before he look at me with a smile, "Thanks Ben. How are you able to encourage someone anyway?"

I shrug my shoulders and smiled, "It's a gift." I walked forward to the door and turned to Coop, "Now come on. let get to the car so we can get the interview over and get rid of this Tux."

Coop laughed happily and followed me to the door. We walked down the stairs just to see Coop's dad wearing a dark red Tuxedo and inspecting himself.

"Is everyone ready?" Coop's dad asked as we walked out of the house.

I glance at Millie who wore a pink dress and Dennis who still wore his normal clothes.

"Yeah dad we are." Millie responded annoyed.

With that said we all loaded in Coop's dad car, got on the road and drove off to the city hall.

Me: Well that's all for now. Sorry that it doesn't have any action or Ben transforming into any alien. The purpose of this chapter was to look into Coop and Dennis family reaction after the news of Kat discovery. Also I apologies if this chapter seem to be darker than the show it will get back in track in other chapter though it will be a bit dark theme as the chapter goes. Please remember to review so I can know what you think of the chapter. And no flaming me or my story.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Me: Welcome to another chapter of Ben 10 meets Kid Vs Kat. I hope you enjoy this story just as much I love this story.

Chapter 14: Confidence and Preparation

Normal POV

The car loaded with the Burtonburgurs, Ben and Dennis approached the City hall in minutes, just to see that like they home it was flooded with people, news caster and fans, but luckily to their aid they were police to clear the people out of the road to enable them to pass with ease. Burt drove to the back and they were soon accompanied by police officers as they got out of the car. As soon as Coop, Ben and Dennis got out of the car they was an uproar of screaming fans as they shouted out they love for them.

"Wow! We're a lot popular than I thought." Ben muttered to himself though it was heard by his two friends.

They were then accompanied by police officers where they were taken safely to the backstage of the auditorium. As soon as the officers left them to ensure security the mayor of the town stepped in and approached Coop and his friends.

"Hello Coop Burtonburgur It's a pleasure to meet our town hero face to face." the mayor shakes Coop hand and looks back at everyone, "I can assure you all that I will lately down the rules of question the people want to ask. While I do that." He glance at Coop, "Be ready for the conference." Having said that he left them and walked to the podium.

Ben POV

I watched the mayor leave us with a hateful glare (the guy didn't mention me or Dennis as heroes, but mostly me). With him gone I noticed Coop had a nervous look on his face maybe because of the whole press conference. I could blame him for his nervousness despite my encouragement earlier. I knew that if he was to be able to speak in front of people that he would need more than my encouragement.

Knowing it was better to ask someone who didn't have hate Coop(Millie) and is not talking to one of the security guy about a recipe for pie(Coop's dad) I walked to Dennis who seem to be staring to a wall.

"Why are you looking at a wall?" I asked.

Dennis looked away from the wall and laughed nervously, "I'm actually being thinking about Coop talking to the public. I heard that even the entire world will be watching him."

"Wow!" was my response thinking of Coop problem. It made me curious of how nervous his being bubbling in and one thing I know is that it was healthy for him.

"Then I'll do it."

"What!" Dennis shouted surprise, "Dude you can't go out there."

"Why not. I've talk to a crowd before."

"Were you an alien by any chance?" Dennis gave me a stern look.

"Yeah." I said with a down tone.

Dennis paused for moment maybe thinking about my suggestion. He look back at me and smirk, "Your probably right." with both of us agreement we walked to Coop who stood by himself.

"Coop." Dennis called out to draw his attention. Coop seems to sprung back to reality from his thoughts and joined us.

"Hey guys." Coop greet back. From the look of our face he knew something was up, "What's wrong?" asking that question made things a bit tough. We could tell him like that but we weren't sure of how he will react.

"Actually nothing is wrong." I assured Coop, "It's just that we've noticed how nervous you are and thought it would be better if I take your place." As soon as I finished I noticed that his face expression changed.

"Your right." Coop sighed and look at us straight, "But are you sure you want to do it?"

"Of course." I nodded to confirm.

"Then I give you the best of luck." Coop smirk.

Then I realized that we forgot about something, "But what about…"

"Taken care of" said Burt as he came to us, "I heard what you guys said and I've told the mayor about the change og plans." He stepped down to look at me eye to eye and gave a proud smile, "I'm sure you'll do well."

"You know it!" I exclaimed with a smirk, "After all I am Ben Tennyson." Everyone laughed out because of my expression. It was nice for a while before we were interrupted by applause from the crowd and the mayor walking out of the stage. With last reassurance (except from Millie) Coop, his family and Dennis left me to accomplish a dangerous task…Public speaking.

*****************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************************

Normal POV

The Burtonburgers and Dennis left Ben with encouraging words and left the backstage. They got to the audience stand and noticed there was really a lot of people that came for the conference.

"I hope Ben will be ok." Coop said before joining his family to take a seat.

Back at Ben he was feeling nervous himself. The feeling of embarrassing himself in front of everyone and especially the world was getting to his head. He tried to assure himself that he will do well, but he couldn't assure himself. Then he thought of something, he thought of who he was and the people he loved and lived with.

'I'm Ben Tennyson, Hero of earth.' He thought to himself with confidence, 'I've fought the impossible, crossed into another dimension and have made great friends.' Immediately all his worries were watched away and he cried out loud with a confidence voice, "It Hero time!"

Ben new born confidence helped him to walk on the stage, in front of a podium and the roars of excitement filled the air.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************

Me: Well that's all for now. I know the chapter isn't that much, but I can assure you that the story and the next chapter will become longer and better. Please remember to review, but no flaming me or my story.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Me: Welcome to another chapter of Ben 10 meets Kid Vs Kat. I apologize for that lame last chapter and hope that this one makes it up. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 15: Facing the world

As soon as Ben stepped on the stage he was greeted with flashes of cameras and the sounds of excitement. Ben admitted that the flashes almost blind his eyes and the noises from the crowd were a lot than he expect. It took a while before the crowd calmed down and the flashes stopped. With the silent subsided, Ben stood at the podium and looked at the crowd before him. In front row he could see his Coop, Coop's dad, Dennis and an irritated Millie sitting in front row and looking back at him confidently.

Seeing his Coop, Coop's dad and Dennis faces made Ben confident. He looked back at the crowd as they silently waited for him, "Good day everyone. Some of you may not know me because I'm not from this town and I'm certainly not an alien or an alien hybrid. So just to clear things up I'm not an alien hybrid, I'm currently staying with the Burtonburgurs and also friends with Dennis." So far the crowd was still quiet so he decided to continue, "Ok so I will be answering some questions."

Immediately the room was filled with almost everyone hands raised. He noticed that Coop and his family weren't and also a blond girl that sat next to Coop didn't raise their hands. Of course he expected this and looked back at the crowd of raised hands. So far they were a lot of hands and Ben found it hard to pick who it was. Then he knew he should ask someone from the news station since they will ask more important question.

"Um, you there." Ben pointed at one of the many hands.

The man stood from his seat, "Morning daily, Mr. Tennyson if you are not from here then where are you from."

"Well, I come from what you might say a parallel dimension. In my dimension it's just as normal as this world except for the alien trouble that comes once in a while."

With that answered the man sat down and Ben pointed to another one. The next reporter was a blond girl, "Danville TV, if you're not an alien then how are you able to transform to an alien?"

"Simple I have this." Ben displayed the Omnitrix to above him to show everyone, "The Omnitrix. With this watch I'm able to change into more than ten aliens." Ben could hear people awe sounds from the crowd as they took glance at the watch.

"How many aliens can you change into?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry but I kind of lost count sometime later." Having answered her question, the blond woman took her seat down and soon more hands were raised.

"You over there." Ben pointed to another female reporter.

The woman got up from her seat with a paper pad and pen, "Gravity Falls TV. The video that was launched around the world clearly shows that you and those two other boys have battled the alien cat before and my recent findings found out that this alien cat lived right under your friend's home. What do you have to say about this?"

Ben gulped a bit as he thought of what to say. He knew that one bad mistake can make the Burtonbugurs the most hated people on the earth and perhaps get arrested for keeping an alien under their roof, "Actually Kat is smart and cunning so he was able to fool very one by acting to be an innocent cat."

"So are you saying that the Burtonburgur family wasn't aware of him being an alien Kat?"

"Besides Coop, then yeah." Ben shrugged his shoulders.

The woman wrote very word down on her paper pad and sat down with a pleased smile. Ben turned to another reporter who was a male and he got up.

"Mellowbrook channel 7, you say that you lost count on the aliens you possess, so what type of aliens do you have in that watch?"

"Well I have aliens that can help me in a lot of situations. I have some aliens for flight, stealth, strength, agility, intelligence, underwater survival, giant ones and firepower." Ben informed the man as he took note of every word and sat down.

Looking back at the numerous people Ben saw that most of their hands were down meaning that they were few left, "Ok so does anyone else have a question?"

Another reporter raised her hand and stood up, "Yeah I do. What is the primary aim of this conference?"

"The aim of this conference is to answer all questions that everyone has been wondering. Coop, Dennis and I thought it would be best so that we could have peace and quiet as before while we work things out. And lastly we set this up for…" Ben hesitated to think of what he was going to say. He knew that if he told everyone about the Kat nebula invasion that it could cause panic across the earth. But Coop thought it would be best so that everyone could be alert and ready when it happens. So with a calm mind Ben continued, "The alien invasion. As you had all known about the video that everyone had pretty much seen you would already know about the threat we just received. But rest assured that we won't let that happen."

Unfortunately, the people were in total shock and soon the noises of mumbling and whispering of doubts filled the air. Ben tried to calm them down, but none of them would listen.

"Calm down everyone!" Ben yelled out, finally getting their attention.

"And why should we?!" a man yelled from the back, "You think we'll be ok with only two ordinary kids that can stop a fleet of invaders? We doomed!" soon everyone were having their thoughts and speaking them out in to each and every one of them.

Ben watched them as the crowd continued. His mind was furious of what he just heard and his hands were tightening the podium to calm him down from doing something he will regret. However, the voices of the crowd rose and Ben found it hard to hold on anymore. With rage he grabbed the microphone on the podium, "QUIET!" The voice of Ben anger made everyone to yelp in pain for a moment before turning to the young ten year old.

"Good!" Ben said pleased. With a more determined face he walked away from the podium and to its side, "I know a lot of you are panicked, scared and feeling that things are hopeless, but I'm here to assure you that you shouldn't! You may think that we're just three ordinary kids, but that's where you're wrong. Coop and Dennis have defended this planet of ours from the moment Kat arrived and from the looks of it had done a good job of it. Also I've done a lot back in my dimension! I've defeated a warlord called Vilgax numerous times, stopped my dimension earth from becoming a monster filled world and also single handily stopped a robot army with just one alien! But if you think that we're just ordinary kids the your wrong because we're not just ordinary we're heroes and as heroes we promised to our last breath that those alien purple freaks won't claim earth!"

As soon as Ben finished the entire room was quiet, probably surprised of what just said. From what they just heard the boys have been in a lot more trouble than anyone could imagine. Then a clap was heard and soon the entire crowd was clapping their hands and roars of cheers were raised including Coop, Dennis. Coop dad and Fiona. Hearing them cheer for him made the frown on Ben's face to change to a smile.

However the cheering crowd was interrupted as Millie raised her hand, Excuse me, but I have a question?" everyone including Coop, Dennis and Coop dad turned with a surprised look to look at Millie. But then they were in for a shock as they saw before they're very eyes as Millie was engulfed by a purple light. The Purple light faded to reveal Millie with within a pink armor standing with a grin on her face.

The Cyborg little girl made and incredible leaped at Ben and pushed him to the ground. Ben groaned a bit and looked up to see Millie with a cannon at his face.

"Have anything else to say before I blast you?"

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Well that's all for now. If you have noticed in this chapter some reporters mentions some towns in Disney Channel which are Phineas and Ferb, Kick Buttowski: Suburban daredevil and Gravity Falls. The best of all is that the story is now back on track as I wanted it to, so that means there will be fighting and more surprises in the next chapter. Please remember to review and critics if necessary, but no flaming me or my story


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Me: Welcome to another chapter of Ben 10 meets Kid Vs Kat. I apologize for the late update, but the reason for the late update was because I had previously lost all ounce to continue and also because I've been working on new stories to take my mind off old stories. But I'm back now and ready to write. Lastly, I feel I should warn everyone that this chapter will be a bit dark, but it won't be bad, I can assure you. Also thank you everyone that reviewed your reviews inspired me to continue. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 16: Millie the Destroyer

A few minutes passed as everyone processed what just happened. The entire conference room was filled with sounds of gasps, shock and flashes of photographers taking pictures. In the front row, Coop, Dennis, Fiona and Coop's dad were shocked the most having seen her in a normal form a few seconds ago and now standing in front of a fallen Ben with her hand as a blaster.

Millie had her cannon aimed at Ben's head. She didn't feel and ounce of regret to end him and soon began to charge it up. Ben had began to panic when he saw her cannon charging and came up with an idea.

Ben pulled a surprised look and point behind Millie, "Is that a unicorn floating over her."

"Where." Millie darted her eyes from Ben and turned to where his hand point. Ben took the moment of distraction and pushed her off him, but she was able to get back on her feet. The girl glared angrily at Ben as she pointed her cannon to fire at Ben, "You tricked me!"

"Duh." Ben rolled his eyes, "Who believes unicorns are real?"

In the crowd a few grown ups raised their hands to answer Ben. Ben raised an eyebrow, "I was speaking being rhetorical." However, the sounds of laser caught Ben's ears and he swiftly leaped out of the way of Millie laser. Immediately he darted to the Omnitrix and his wrist and slammed the watch as soon as he found the right alien. His entire body grew in height along with hard crystal diamonds grew all over him and his eyes changed from green to crystal yellow. When the light died, standing in was a silicon based alien composed of crystals and in a black and white uniform.

Immediately, Ben struck his hands to the ground, causing huge diamonds to burst from the ground and heading to Millie. But Millie was quick as jets sprouted from her armor body and she flew up to avoid the attack.

While he had enough time, Ben looked back at Coop and the others as they were wide eyed of what was happening, "Coop snap out of it and get everyone out of here!" Ben shouted before Millie dashed down from above and rammed him in the stomach which sent him flying through a brick wall. The sound of Ben's contact to the wall woke everyone up from their shocked state and back to reality.

"How-how-how is Millie…?" Coop's dad tried to continue, but found it hard to.

"I don't know dad." Coop replied, a determined look took on his face, "But right now we have to get everyone out of here now." Everyone nodded in agreement and began evacuation of the building.

Meanwhile right outside of the place Ben was sent flying a car. A groan escaped his mouth as he got up from the crush car and faced his opponent. Standing before him was Millie with her cannon directly at him with an evil grin on her face.

"I don't want to hurt you, Millie." Ben said, trying to convince.

"Don't make me laugh." She said and fired a laser blast.

Swiftly, Ben somersault out of the way and fired diamond shards at Millie. However, the young girl was quick and created a shield in front of her and the Diamond shards were destroyed on contact. She then released a loud battle cry and charged at Ben while firing laser blasts from her cannons. The blast headed straight for Ben, but the young hero stood his ground and created a wall of crystal to shield him from the blasts. The blast destroyed the shield and leaving an angry Millie shout in frustration.

Quickly, Ben leaped from the remains of the crystal shield and landed on Millie. He pinned her to the ground and look straight at her with a frustrated look, "This isn't you Millie. The thing you're wearing must be controlling you!"

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled out angry. Before Ben could react laser formed from her eyes and blasted to his head causing him to release Millie. Millie then took the moment of Ben's distraction and grabbed him by the hand and spins him around, "And the name isn't Millie anymore…" She then let go of him and he was sent flying to a nearby store. A grin once again plastered on her face as she walked to the wreckage caused by her, "And its Princess destroyer."

"Millie stop!" A familiar voice shouted. Millie knew who it was and turned to who she expected and along with the rest of her family. Coop panted from running, but soon came over it as he and the others approached Millie, "You have to stop and listen to us."

"That's where you're wrong, Coop." Millie said calmly, "I don't need anybody, not anymore." Without a warning, she fired laser beams from her eyes and at her family. The group stood in fear as it approached them when suddenly diamond rose from the ground and protected them from the blast. Knowing who did it, Millie with dagger eyes turned to the wreckage to see Diamond Head standing.

"Why won't you just die!" Mille growled.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me out, Princess." Ben stated.

Suddenly, Millie summoned five robotic tentacles from her back and targets them at Ben. The Tentacles began to glow red as it began to charge along with her cannon blasters as hand and with a second she released all towards Ben. The blasts made collision with Ben and the ground casuing smoke to engulfed what happened to him. Coop and the others gasped as they noticed what happened and feared the worse while Millie stood triumphantly.

All of a sudden a figure jumped from the smoke from the smoke and tried to smash Millie with its fist. However, Millie was alert and leaped backwards to avoid the punch. She and the others look at the figure and saw it was Diamond Head without a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got." Ben smirked.

Frustrated and angered, Millie dashed at Ben and attempted to land a fist to his face. But Ben avoided the punch and grabbed her with his hand and threw a mail box.

While the fight was going on, Coop and the others watched what was happening. Clearly they could see that Millie had changed for worst and Ben wasn't giving her a chance. However one of them managed to come out of his shocked state and changed to a determined look. having watched what was happening along with his dad and friends, Coop only had one thought and that was to stop both his best friend and Millie from killing each other. Coop didn't say anything and ran as fast as he could, ignoring his dad and friends protest and dashing at the fight.

Just as Coop arrived, Ben dodged another of Millie laser blasts and shot diamond shards at her. The shards landed around Millie and began to grow as it encased her body, except her head.

"Millie, Ben stop now!" both of them heard Coop and turned to Coop. on his face was the look of anger as he glance at both of them, "You two have to remember that you're not the enemy! Right now Kat nebula could be planning an invasion and both of you are here fighting like enemies!"

"That's because we are!" Millie shouted out. Suddenly her body was engulfed in an orange glow and cracks began to appear on the crystal prison that held. With a loud cry, the glow increased and exploded out of the diamonds and anything that was nearby. Unfortunately, Coop and Ben were close and the blast hit them sending Ben into a building and Coop a few feet away.

A groan escaped Coop's mouth as he moaned from the sudden blast. He slowly sat up with a throbbing head and heard a trigger sound and looked up to see Millie with her blaster a few inches at him.

"Say goodbye, Coop Burtonburgur." Millie said darkly.

"Millie no!"

"Don't shoot!"

"Are you insane?!"

Millie heard three familiar voices and turned to see her dad, Fiona and Dennis running at them. They all had the look of concern mixed with fear as they stopped a few feet away.

"What's happened to you?" Coop's dad asked with a soft and caring voice, "What happened to my little angel."

Millie head was down for a moment as silent replaced the air. No one was sure what to do including Coop who got up while he could and ran to his friends and dad.

Just then Millie's head sprung back up and this time with an evil grin on her face. Her laser blasters were targeted at the family, leaving them to gasp, "Your little angel died, Burt." She spoke with a cold voice. Never in Burt life had he imagined his daughter call him by his name.

"Not so fast Millie." A voice spoke from her side. Immediately everyone glance at the wrecked store to see Ben standing in his normal form.

"Wrong move, Tennyson!" Millie barked. Swiftly she directed her cannons from her family and to Ben and fired at full blast. The blast made collision with the ground making a dust cloud to full the air.

"Ben!" everyone gasped as they witness to what happened.

Suddenly a flash of green light and a familiar sound could be heard from the dust cloud, "Do you know why I always win…" a voice said that sounded electric. Then a black alien foot emerged from the dust cloud and soon attach to it and walked out of it was Feedback with a grin, "Because i don't give up."

A sneer crept on Millie's face as she glared at Feedback. Her arms like blasters began to charge up as she felt immense anger radiating on her. With a loud cry she dashed at Ben with her blasters ready to fire and so did Ben with his hands charging up electricity. As soon as they were a few feet from each other, Millie and Feedback released their energy blasts at each other. The blast directly headed straight for each other and made collision with each other. It then turned into an energy fight as Feedback and Millie tried to make they own blast to subdue the other.

Meanwhile on a rooftop a cat like figure watched from above. The figure looked specifically at the fight and then had a disappointed look on its face. The feeling of regret watched through as had seen how the fight started and had now watched someone he loved fall to evil.

Back at the fight, Millie and Feedback were trying to surpass the other blast. They energy blasts grew bigger and powerful as they tried to push the other. Suddenly, both of their energy blast reached climax and burst in an explosion that sent Feedback and Millie knocked backwards from each other.

Coop and the others watched what happened and behind a car to hid, but when Coop saw his down he ran out of the safety of the car and ran towards the fall Millie. He ignored his father and friends as they called him back and approached Millie. A face of worry overcame his face as he looked down at an unconscious Millie.

"Millie?" Coop said softly. He reached down to his knees and put his hand on her head to feel her temperature. Suddenly, a metal hand clamped tightly on his wrist, frightening him. He saw Millie eyes snapped opened and a grin on her face.

"You should have watched yourself, Coop." Millie spoke darkly. Her other hand formed to a blaster and she targets it at her brother, "But looking out for me was your biggest mistake."

Too shock at what was happening, Coop watched as the blaster was just a few inches and it was at the point to fire. Suddenly, a blast was shot out of nowhere and hit Millie, sending her flying and letting go of Coop. As Millie wasn't holding him, Coop feel to his butt and sighed in relief from being killed.

"Thanks, Ben." Coop said, turning to the direction of the blast. But standing a few feet from Coop wasn't who he thought, but a familiar cat figure. The figure walked closer to reveal a sphinx like cat with big eye balls and standing on two feet and a finger bringing out smoke.

"Kat?" Coop was surprised. It's been a few days since Coop and Kat had seen each other and then was when Kat was trying to kill him. But what made it surprising was that Kat saved him from being killed by Millie.

"Surprised, Coop." Kat said, his voice sounding like a sixteen year old.

Coop shrugged his shocked state and got up from the ground. A lot of questions were crossing his mind as he watched Kat walking to him with a smirk across his face.

"Why did you save me? This better not be so you can kill me later."

"Same old Coop." Kat snickered, "I do have my reasons and that's…"

Before Kat can explain can explain the sound of a blaster charging up caught his ears. Immediately he pushed Coop and himself off the ground, just in time as a blast came passing them.

"So I guess it's true." A dark woman voice said. Coop and Kat got up from the ground and look forward them to see Millie stomping as she approached them. Her eyes were glowing bright red and every step she took the ground shook and vibrate.

Kat got into a defensive position as he took a few paces to Millie, "Millie you have to get out of the armor now. It's a corrupt symbiote extraterrestrial parasite that's only seeks destruction and mayhem and. A few months ago we acquired what you're wearing and tried to use it for ways to achieve our goals, but the symbiote had other plans and began a destruction rampage. As a last result we set up an armor to prison it in and they later sent it to me for extra safe keeping."

"Great job, Kat!" Coop yelled at Kat. His burning hate and anger replaced all shocks and surprise of before. He directly glared at Kat, "It's your entire fault that my sister is a freaky robot freak all because of you!" At this point, Coop felt like unleashing himself at Kat and makes him pay for what's happening.

Both them were now glaring at each other. Long have they forgotten their situation as Kat retract his claws out and Coop balled his hands to fists. However, before the two can continue the sound of a blaster charging came to their ears. They face were soon filled with panic as they turned to see Millie with her blast charging directly at them.

"Goodbye, Mr. Kat, I guess Coop was right. You are evil." Millie said before firing a powerful laser at the duo. The blast was coming at them too fast that they didn't see the chance of avoiding it or able to survive it. Suddenly, a black blur came in front of them and absorbed the blast through it's plug like antennas and fingers.

Coop and Kat took close look at who the figure was and knew specifically who it was. Standing in front of them was Feedback as he faced an angry Millie. His hands were charging electrical energy as he had absorbed the blast before it hit Coop and Kat. He then combined both the blast and his electrical energy and released a massive blast at Millie. Millie wasn't fast enough to avoid the blast and she was sent flying away.

Coop watched the horror as his sister was blasted away. The look of worry and fear were on his sister as he cried out, "Millie!" He ran as fast as he could, but was stop as Feedback held him by his back color and made him look at alien face.

"I hate to break it to you, but your sister is gone." Ben said.

The urge to speak against that was in Coop. he wanted to tell his friend that he was wrong, that Millie was still in there, but he could when he already did it to. The only person he could blame now was Kat since it was his armor that he suppose to protect, but strangely Coop didn't want to blame him.

"Nooo." Coop responded like a whisper.

The look of care was on Ben's face as he faces his sad friend. He didn't want to tell him, but he couldn't continue watching him running to a girl only wanting to kill him. Carefully, Feedback set Coop on the ground and reverted back to normal in a flash of red light. He looked at his friend face, but Coop only turned his face away.

Kat stood and watched Coop looked depressed to the ground. Usually, he would be happy that his nemesis was depressed, but not this time. Kat knew all this was his fault and in the cause his favorite human was now influence by a symbiote armor he was supposed to protect. Hesitant, Kat approached them and reach his hand to comfort the boy. However, Coop looked at him and growled through his teeth to warn him not to get close. Kat opened and pulled back.

The sounds of footsteps were heard from a direction. Kat and Ben looked at the direction and saw Burt, Fiona and Dennis running towards them. In a few moments they approached them and saw the depressed look on Coop's face. Burt silently went down on one knee and embraced his son to comfort him. Fiona and Dennis watched silently with looks of sadness on their face. They then noticed Kat presence and gave him a deadly glare.

Kat eyes looked away from the two kids and turned to the sky when he noticed something. His eyes were wide-eyed as he saw what was approaching, "Oh no, not now." He muttered. The group heard him and looked up to what they saw, including Coop. They soon had the same shocked and wild-eyed looked as everyone, except Kat gasped.

Flying towards the town from the skies were thousands of space ships. The symbols on the ships were a alien cat face on them. In a matter of seconds the ships were hovering a few feet in the air.

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: I know it's sad and shocking. I originally didn't want to make things so sad for them, but then I thought it would be interesting if the story had a little more emotional. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for any error that may be in the chapter. And also we haven't seen the last of Princess Destroyer, though she might not be in the next chapter. I have a poll up for another story of mine and it's called The Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes and the poll is for who should be the leader of the avengers, so please show your support for the story and vote. Anyway, Please review what you think about the chapter, criticisms are welcomed, but no flaming me or my story.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own kid Vs Kat and Ben 10

Me: Welcome to another chapter of Ben 10 meets Kid Vs Kat. I apologize if this chapter is shorter, but it helps progress the chapter the more. Also I'm putting this chapter as a person POV mostly because I haven't tried it in a while and want to see if I've improved in that aspect, so please inform me of the progress so I can improve. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 17: The beginning to invasion

Coop, Dennis, Ben and the others stared in fear at the sky. Just above them were hundreds of Kat Nebulas ships, hovering in place and doing nothing else at the moment. The shadows the ships casted made the citizens of the town to look up and find what was the cause. It seems the town was at standstill, including Coop and the others as they were sure of what to do.

Suddenly, one of the ships fires a laser down at a house causing it to explode. Then all of began to flying and fire down at people and properties. Immediately, the sounds of panic could be heard as many ran for their lives as the space ships caused damages.

Some the space ships came across Coop and company and immediately fired down at them. However, Coop shouted, "Run!" Everyone complied immediately and ran off while avoiding the laser blasts. As they avoided the blasts, Burt reached into his keys and brought out car keys and led them all to his car. They drew close to the car when a blast was shot at the car, destroying it.

"Oh c'mon!" Burt shouted, as he saw his car burning in flames.

The groups soon heard lasers charging and looked up to see three space ships pointing their cannons at them. Urgently, Ben kept slamming the watch to work, but it was still in recharge mode. The group couldn't do anything as the cannons reached to a max and was ready to fire.

"Hey!" Kat shouted. Everyone including the drones looked to at the alien, Kat. In his hands, Kat was holding a light post and was holding it firmly. Immediately, Kat twirled and spin in a fast rate before throwing the light post straight to the space ships. As intended by Kat, the light post headed straight at the space ships and destroyed one and the explosion destroyed the rest.

Coop glance at Kat and gave him a skeptical look and was about to say something when Fiona interrupted, "Everyone to that store." Fiona pointed at the store and everyone ran to it. Luckily the doors weren't locked and the group ran inside and Burt closed the door behind them. The place was dark probably because the lights were off, so Burt found the light switch and turned it on, lighting the place.

Dennis pushed a curtin and took a peak through to see the space ships chasing people, "What do we do now?" Dennis turned back to expect from Coop.

"I don't know." Coop said, though he sounded like he wasn't thinking about the current destruction. He angrily turned to Kat and pointed an accusing finger at him, "But I do know it's your fault!"

"My fault!" Kat snapped at Coop, "If it weren't for you three human exposing me to the world then my commander wouldn't have moved to the invasion immediately!"

"Well it's you who turned by sister into a freak!"

"Well it's you and those other humans who weren't keeping watch of here!"

"It was your suit to keep safe!"

"SHUT UP!" Both Coop and Kat froze in place and turned their eyes to Fiona. The young blond looked angry, but took a few breathes to calm down and faced the two males, "Look guys, I guess both of you are mad about what happened, but we're currently being invaded and I think we should be facing…."

"Uh guys." Dennis interrupted, looked back at the others from the window, "Ben's outside." Everyone snapped out of the tension that filled the air and darted to the door. Coop was first as he first opened the door and looked forward and saw Ben standing at the middle of the road and seeming unfazed by the space ships roaming through the skies.

"Ben, what are you doing?!" Coop shouted, alarmed.

Ben glances at his friend with a grin, "Going hero!" Immediately the watch face pop up and displayed an alien icon. Facing the Omnitrix, Ben immediately slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light. As soon as the light died, standing in Ben's place magma based alien composed of bright inner magma body covered by dark red and his entire body radiated high amount of flames on his head.

"Ben, wait!" Coop ran to Ben and cried out.

Ben heard his friend, but ignored him. Underneath his feet, flames made a circle curve on the earth and along with Ben levitated to the air. Before Coop could get to Ben, the young hero flew off the air.

Coop watched his flaming figure flying through the sky and grew angry, "What is wrong him!"

"Don't you see, Coop." Ben heard Fiona voice and turned to her. He saw her walked towards him with a determined look, "Ben is going to do what is right, something that we're not during and not watching you and Kat yell at each." With a serious face, Fiona drew her closer to Coop face, making the boy to be scared a bit. However, she didn't seem to mind as she continued, "So tell me, Coop, are you going to be the hero and save us all, or should Ben and I take over and do things ourselves."

Coop was silent as he bowed his head sadly to the ground.

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Ben POV

After watching Coop and Kat blame each other, I couldn't take it anymore while the people could be getting hurt. I glance at the Omnitrix and it made the recharge sound and glowed green, meaning I could go hero. So without telling anyone, I quietly walked to the door and opened it and closed it quietly. When I got out, I walked to the middle of the road and noticed from afar that space ships were there.

"Ben, what are you doing?!" I heard Coop yell at me.

However, I wasn't bothered to explaining myself, so I turned to him with a smirk across my face, "Going Hero." Immediately, the watch face pop up and displayed an alien icon of an alien I knew very well. Without hesitation, I slammed the watch and soon engulfed in a green light. I could feel my body change to red hot magma and my appearance change to a high temperature. As soon as the transformation was done, standing in my place was Heatblast.

"Ben, wait!" I heard Coop shout out.

However, I wasn't willing to do what he said. Before he could get close I made the earth underneath me with the aid of my fire powers and levitated to the air and then flew off. As I flew off from the ground, I got a close look at the space ships and noticed they didn't have a driver and it meant that they were space drones.

From a few distance, I saw a few space ships shooting down on more people. I got close to them and threw a fire blast and one of them. The space ships exploded, but during that attracted the attention of surrounding space ships. Some of the space drone turned to look at me, but as they turned I shot another fire blast at five others and they burst to flames.

"Booyah!" I shouted as I blast another space drone.

Just then, I heard strange whining sounds and became alert to my surrounds. Not surprising, I found myself surrounded by multiple space drones with their lasers charging at me. I grinned at the space drones and balled by hands to a fist as I thought about how much awesome thing were going to be.

Immediately, I fire as many fire blasts at the space drones and they exploded. It became fun as I swiftly flew and dodged some the space drones energy blasts and then fire more fire balls at them causing them to explode. Just then, I noticed some lasers heading towards me from behind, so quickly I flew forward while dodging them all. I knew the lasers were increasing, so quickly I made a U-turn and shot powerful fire blasts at three space drones and then avoid some lasers before and then drew near to one of them. As soon as I drew close to one of them, I jumped off my rock and then landed on one of the space drones and then saw perhaps twenty space drones surrounding me and the drone I was one.

"Come get me fellas." I smirked and got ready.

As expected, the space drones fired their lasers at me. However, before that happened, I generated my hands and flew off, instead the space drones destroyed the space drone I was done.

"Hey tin cans, you missed." I smirked from above them, standing on my little earth.

Before they could fire, I dashed towards them and fired multiple fire blasts at them. I made sure that none of them were spared as I dashed through and left all of them burning in flames. Some of them tried to blast me with their laser, but I thought fast and quickly dodged them before throwing fire blasts at them.

In a few minutes, I, Ben Tennyson, stood on my tiny earth and grin satisfied at my work. All around me I could see the space drones exploded into tiny parts and pieces, "Whose next." I said proudly. Suddenly, I heard something coming from behind and just then the Omnitrix began to flash red as it began to time out.

NORMAL POV

The sound of the Omnitrix could be heard as it flashed red. Alert, Ben tried to think about getting down fast, but then heard Fiona voice call his name. Just then a space ship came up but his side and the door opened to show Fiona.

"Ben, get in!" Fiona shouted, gesturing to the space ship.

Immediately, Ben jumped off the tiny earth he stood on. But then the Omnitrix reached it's finally beep and changed Ben back to normal. The sudden transformation had distracted Ben while he was about to enter the ship and he fell off. However, the young hero acted fast and grab hold on the step.

Alarmed, Fiona bent down to Ben and held out her hand, "Hold my hand!"

Ben nodded and grab her hand. With his hand held tight to Fiona, the young blond pulled as much as she could. Thanks to her time playing football and exercising more, she was able to gather enough strength to pull Ben in, with him pulling himself as well. Soon she was able to help Ben in and the door slide open.

"Thanks, Fiona." Ben smiled at her. Then he noticed someone hand still in his and blushed a bit, "Um you can let go of my hand now."

It seems Fiona was in a day dream because when she heard Ben voice she immediately snapped back and pulled her hand out from him. She noticed her cheeks turned red and immediately shift her head before Ben could see her blushing cheeks.

"Both of you strap on!" Kat shouted from the control seat. Ben was confused but thought about asking later while he and Fiona took a seat beside the alien cat. His were on a car steering wheel as he glared at before them, "As you humans say, things are going to get bumky."

"Actually it's Bumpy." Fiona corrected.

Kat glared at her, "Just be lucky I'm not throwing both of you out of here."

"Duck!" Ben shouted, his eyes panicking at before them.

"Why do you think of a duck right now." Kat said, showing a confused look.

Fiona knew what Ben meant and turned to what he was looking at. Immediately, she became alarmed and turned back at Kat, "He meant look out." Quickly she turned the steering from where she sat. The ship managed to turn to the left, just in time as a few lasers missed.

Kat got over what happened and got back the control from Fiona. He then turned to see what was so alarming and soon muttered, "Uh oh." He was right as heading towards them were ten space drones with their laser heading towards them.

"Get us out of here!" Fiona shouted.

Kat simply complied and got his hands on the steering wheel. He then shifted the gear at his side to four and matched the accelerator. Immediately, the space ship turned around and drove off as fast as it could. However, that wasn't easy as the space drones gave chase. Kat didn't give up and matched on the accelerator to give more speed. With quick thinking and the aid of his enhanced hearing, Kat was able to know when lasers wwere heading towards them and was able to avoid it.

"Doesn't this thing have weapons?!" Ben yelled,

"Try building a space ship out of car parts and I'll you know." Kat yelled back.

Suddenly, the trio jerked backwards as they felt something it the ship. Kat soon tensed and got his focus back at the situation. He checked the state of the car from a screen above him and noticed only a minor damage had been done. With that in mind, he turned back at the tow humans seating with him, "If we take a blast like that I'm not sure if we'll be able to hang on."

Just then, Ben heard a familiar sound and glance at the Omnitrix. His face looked delighted and then to a smirk as the Omnitrix glowed green. Quickly, he ran off his seat and ran to the door without saying a word. Fiona noticed this and ran to him with a concerned look.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked.

Ben grinned, "Growing way big."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Kat yelled from where he sat.

"It doesn't have to, I have the Omnitrix." Ben remarked. He then pressed a button at the door side and it opened. With a grin, Ben turned aty Fiona and gave her reassuring smile before jumping off.

"What do you see in that kid?" Kat asked.

"What?" Fiona asked absent minded.

************************************************** (LINE BREAK)******************************************** *******************

It's been a few seconds since Ben jumped off the space ship. Ever since then he let himself to free fall towards the earth. As he free fall continued, Ben let the cool breeze watching through his face, his brown hair blew backwards and his eyes glued down to see the tiny figures of houses grow bigger. He reached to the Omnitrix and pressed a button that made the face to pop up. He then twisted the dial until he found the alien he was looking for.

"Time to call in a big favor." Ben then got ready to slam the watch, "A Way Big favor." He slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light.

Back on the ground, Lorne and Harley were running from a bunch of space drones. They were able to avoid being shot thanks to their skate boards which gave them the needed speed to avoid being killed.

"Dude, you getting all this." Lorne asked his brother.

Harley held a camera in hand and had it focusing at the space drones chasing them, "Yeah, Dude and it an awesome video." As Harley video the space drones chasing them, he would once in a while concentrate on how he was dodging the blast from the space drones.

However, it seems both brothers luck ran out as they met a wired fence gate. The boys immediately got to off their boards and dashed to the gates. They tried pushing it and pulling it but it didn't work.

"It's a dead end, dude." Lorne stated panicking.

Just then the space drones chasing them approached them. The two boys faced the space drones and gulped in fear as they saw them charging cannons pointing directly at them. The two were scared and walked backwards while looking at the space drones. Soon their backs towards the fence, forcing the two to fear the worse for them.

"I love you bro." Harley shuddered.

"Mom also lives me too." Lorne said.

"What?"

The brothers were interrupted from bickering at each other by the sounds of swirling sounds. The sounds were coming from the space drones and their cannons shining bright. Out of fear, the two brothers hugged each other and quivered in fear. They faced the robots and were too afraid to move, considering they had no place to run.

Suddenly, before their very eyes a big foot crashed down on the space drones. The two brothers were confused and stopped shaking in fear. Both the brothers' eyes looked at the giant foot and then looked up and awed as at how big the alien was.

"Wow." the two brothers awed in unison.

The giant alien seem to notice them and looked down at them and waved, "Hey guys."

It didn't take long for the two brothers to know it was Ben. Though they had only encountered Ben's alien form one, they were able to find the familiar hourglass symbol on his chest.

"That was awesome, Ben!" Lorne exclaimed excited.

"And you're big."

"Actually it's Way Big." The booming sound of Ben responded, "I see you guys later, gotta save the town." His giant foot lifted off the ground as Ben walk from the two brothers. Lorne and Harley stared in awe as they watched Way Big walk away through the distance. They could even see his giant figure walk to another section of the town and then fighting off the robots.

A thought then came up to Harley and he turned to his brother with a glare, "What were you saying about mom loving you more."

"Um." Lorne responded nervously.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************

Three space drones were heading fast and began shooting lasers. The lasers were heading to Way Big, but the alien simply shrug it when it came contact to his wrist. He smirked and caught the three space drones, crushing them together and throwing them to five space drones approaching him. Then more seem to approach him and began to fire lasers at the huge alien. Ben face his palms at them to evade the blasts and wave his hands at three approaching ones at his side causing them to explode.

He snickered as he saw hundreds of space drones heading towards him. Immediately, he dashed at them and swatted them like flies. The space drones tried by avoiding being attack and encountered by firing lasers at Ben. But due to his body thickness, the lasers were nothing to Ben and it only made Ben know what to hit next. Ben easily crushed a few space drones and began swatting them away with ease.

Ben could swear that the entire space drones invading the town were attacking them. The thought only made him to grin as he watches a herd of them heading straight for him. He dashed at them and caught them in his fist and then threw the remains at other space drones. Some of the space drones seem to stop attacking straight at him and tried to dodge Ben's attacks. They began to move in a fast rate, some of them were too fast that Ben wasn't able to able to destroy them by himself.

Soon, a space drone exploded and then another exploded. Ben became curious of what caused some to explode. His eyes look closer and he smiled as he saw a familiar space ship pass him. The space ship flew up to him and Ben was able to see more clearly. Ben was able to reognise the driver as Kat and Fiona held an alien gun in hand and half of her out at the ceiling.

"Thanks, guys." Ben said.

Fiona smiled, "You're welcome. Now let's send a message to these alien invaders not to mess with earth."

"You got it." Ben nodded with a grin.

The space ship Fiona was on drove off and headed back at another approaching pack of space drones. Ben took a moment to watch how Fiona was handling herself and then returned back to the pack on space drones heading straight for him. Fiona and Kat were a great help to Ben as they were able to take down multiple space drones that tried to swarm Ben. With Kat at the wheels and navigating through any lasers and Fiona good shooting the duo was a good team.

It didn't take long for the number of space drones to reduce in time. Some of the space drones had tried to fight off Kat and Fiona, but the duo was able to waste them to bits. Ben took down a few on his own and crushed any that came to him. With time, some of the space drones began to leave the fight and flew away as fast as they could.

"Yeah, you better run!" Ben smirked as he watched some of them flew off.

Fiona and Kat stopped and watched in victory as the remaining space drones flew off to the space. In the ship, Kat smiled at it and didn't have a single regret. He then carefully drove the space ship and drove straight to Ben. He slowed downed as they approached Ben and stopped to look up.

"Good work, Ben." Fiona congratulated with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself." Ben smiled back at her. A blush crept into Fiona face and she looks down try and hide it.

Kat could hear them congratulate each other and rolled his eyes, "Humans."

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************

A few light years away from Earth were a pink planet that had a face of an alien cat. On the planet was an advance city with cat like aliens having their normal lives out and during different activities. In the city was the highest skyscraper and within one of the main rooms was the alien cat commander.

The Kat commander sat in his office and behind a desk. On his face was a sinister grin as he thought of his plan. He was soon brought out of his thought as the door opened and revealed a female cat alien in a lab coat.

"Dr. K, did the plan go accordingly?" Kat commander asked.

"Yes." she responded, "The earthling, Ben Tennyson, did not suspect we were examining him."

"Good." Kat commander let an evil grin creep on his face, "The humans think they've won, but we have barely begun. Soon they shall get a special surprise, especially that traitor boyfriend of yours."

Dr. K stared at him with a frown before it grew to a smile, "Yes, Kat commander."

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Well that's it for now. If you're wondering what happened to Coop after when Fiona confronted him then you'll probably have to wait until the next chapter to know. Originally, I was going to have Coop be the one helping Ben (without the blushing thing), but then thought about a little romance should happen between Fiona and Ben to see how things would end up. Please review what you thought of the chapter, constructive criticism is welcome but no flames, and if you're angry about the love interest between Ben and Fiona then just bear with it as the story progresses. I'm also a fan of Coop and Fiona pairing.


End file.
